Paris is the key to Her Heart
by Crystal21
Summary: Harry and Ginny share some wedded bliss, until... Not last chapter. Read and enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, mainly because its so obvious that the characters are not mine, just the plot, or lack therefore of. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, etc.  
  
A.N. - Sorry to everyone for such a delay in the story. There are a lot of reasons why it took me so long; school, no internet, being sick for four weeks, school, and the main reason, I have this problem where I get too many ideas in my head, so I start to write other stories, and then when I come back to one, I have to start from the beginning and add more. I was never much of an outlining person, so sorry, and hope that these additions to the old chapters and all the new are worth it.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I want to go with you. You need me. Please, let me come," she pleaded with him as she sat on her bed watching him grab his Dad's cloak and his broom.  
  
"No, this is not your battle to fight, its mine. We knew this was going to have to happen. We knew this was what I was destined to do," he responded.  
  
"But it never said who would survive. What if you don't come back?" she asked as she stood up off the bed and walked towards him, her eyes filling with tears, admitting what she had just realized that had happened to them.  
  
He closed the distance to her, looked her deeply in the eyes, before taking her mouth fully, pulling her closer to him, grounding his hips into her, not wanting to end the moment he always though wasn't there, but knowing he had to leave, he pulled away, kissed her gently on the forehead, and whispered, "Good-Bye" before pulling on his Dad's cloak and opening the old wooden door to leave.  
  
"I love you," she whispered to the closed door  
  
***** One and a Half Years Later  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Paris is the absolutely the most beautiful city in the world. Everyday for over a year I've been saying this. Ever since I walked into the city, I have felt refreshed, like starting anew. I have found my self, a few favorite places that I make sure I visit once a week: one is at the church Sacre Coeur, the church overlooks the whole city, I just sit at the steps and marvel, the other spot I go to often is Notre Dame, another church, what can I say, I sit there have my café and read books. Muggles, really, are fantastic artists and architects. I can't believe how well I fit in, in the city. I am already fluent in French and my job is wonderful. It doesn't take up all my time, so it allows me a good amount of time to spend with James. If it is possible, I love him more everyday. Remember your promise. Until next time.  
  
Your Friend,  
Ginny  
  
Harry read and reread the letter. Each time he read it, he didn't know whether or not he was angry or happy that Ginny was having such a good time. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but who is this James, and how can she be in love with him. Didn't he mean anything to her. All of a sudden, he heard a noise in the other room and put the parchment back on the desk. However, it was too late.  
  
"Oh, Harry. You weren't suppose to see that." Hermione stated as she grabbed for the parchment.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have known where she has been this whole time and never told me. I have been searching for her for almost six months and all along you have known exactly where she was, you could have at least stopped me from searching all those places, every time in hope of finding her" Harry screamed  
  
"Harry, she made me promise not to tell anyone. You can tell from the letter she is perfectly fine, happier then she has ever been, especially since you left."  
  
"But why didn't she tell me where she is. Who is James? Why isn't she answering my owls from Hedwig, Why, Hermione, Why," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry, she will come home on her own accord. We've all told you how she was when you left. She had to work out some things on her own, she was devastated when you left, she was the worst I have ever seen. It was horrible just to watch. She managed to pass her NEWTS fairly decently, but she was a recluse, and then one day she just up and left the Burrow, stopped to tell me, she'd keep in contact, then she just left. At first , her letters were depressing, but slowly she has sounded better and better." Hermione said as she shoved the letter into the drawer.  
  
"I'm going to go get her. I am going to Paris to find her. I'll stake out her two favorite places." Harry said as he moved towards the door.  
  
"Don't. She doesn't want to be found, yet. I will owl her and warn her that you're coming and to stay away from those places. I swear, I will," Hermione warned.  
  
"Does she not want to be found because of James?" Harry asked with spite in his voice.  
  
"I don't think James is a problem, he will go wherever she does. So, I don't really even that can be considered an option. She left because of herself, and she will come back when she's ready."  
  
"But I miss her, I need her," Harry said in a soft voice.  
  
"Harry, she needs more than that. She is just starting to find herself, again. She is nineteen, and she has had a very hard couple of years and not all of it was because you left. Harry, she told me about you two, I know almost everything that has happened between you two, things that you probably don't think I know and stuff that you would never want me even to know about. So let me tell you that she will come home, but let her come back when she is ready,"  
  
"No," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, please listen to me. She knows the logistics of what happened, she knows your back, ok. She's known the whole time, but she still didn't come back, because she's not ready to face you, her family, herself. I will write her and ask when she will be back or when I can tell you where she lives. Ok." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, but tell me as soon as I can go bring her home," Harry said as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, don't tell anyone about Ginny, because no else knows. And she wants it like that," Hermione added.  
  
When Harry left the room, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I am so happy to hear that you are doing so well. It sounds like you are doing better everyday. However, I have to tell you something, but please don't take it the wrong way. You know Harry has been looking for you for about six months, ever since he got back from fighting the war, and that when he is not looking he is living with Ron, Neville, Luna, and me. Well, I caught him in my bedroom, today. I guess he didn't trust me, he has this knick with seeing through people. He saw the last letter you wrote me and he was so angry at me. I had to plead with him not to go get you, he almost apparated right then and there to stake out her favorite spots, but I won't be able to hold him off much longer. He really wants to see you, he misses you, a lot. It pains me to see him like this, it is worse than what you were like when he left, its like he's missing a part of himself without you here. Maybe guys aren't such gits afterall, but then there's your brother. I don't know how long it will take him to say those simple words every girl wants to hear. Please, consider coming home, seeing your family, letting him see you, or at least me. We all miss you. Please respond as soon as you can.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione gave the letter to Hestia, her owl, and said, "You know where she is, please wait for her reply."  
  
The next morning Ginny was unusually awoken by an owl, instead of her normal wake up. After taking the parchment from Hestia, she read and reread the letter. Oh, no. What am I going to do. He knows where I am. Does he know about James? Well, I can go home to the burrow for the weekend and at least see my family. Small steps lead to giant leaps.  
  
Dear Hermione, Please meet me in front of Notre Dame at noon two weeks from tomorrow. I need you to do me a favor for the weekend. Don't tell anyone, especially Harry.  
  
Ginny  
  
Two weeks later from that day Hermione prepared to visit Paris for the weekend, when her roommates asked her where she was going she lied and told them she was visiting her parents for her Mom's birthday. At eleven thirty she apparrated to a Wizard Bar close to Notre Dame and walked to the front of Notre Dame and sat down on one of the stone benches.  
  
"Hermione," she heard as she looked up to see a young women walking towards her red hair flowing behind her, a refreshed face, and a smile. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said as she enveloped Ginny in a hug, "I have missed you so much."  
  
"Come on, follow me we can talk as we go. I said I'd be back by 1:15. We need to take the metro to my flat. It's on the other side of Paris on Rue du Convention, not as touristy," Ginny said. On the way to her flat, Ginny spoke freely about everything from James, her job, Paris, to traveling in the country side.  
  
"Ah, here we are, my flat. It isn't much, but its mine, well as close as I am going to get at this time, considering I room with Percy," Ginny said as she unlocked the door. "Sophie, Ou est James?"  
  
'Bonjour, Mademoiselle et t'amie. James est dors en son chambre." Sophie responded.  
  
"Merci, Tu es parti, maintainant. A lundi," Ginny told Sophie before talking to Hermione, "Come on, you have to see James, but he just went down to sleep so we'll have to not wake him up or else he'll get cranky."  
  
Ginny walked down the hallway and opened the door to the last room on the right.  
  
"Hermione, meet James," Ginny said.  
  
When Hermione walked into the room, she saw the crib in the corner of the room with a rocking chair next to it and toys scattered about the room in toy bins and on shelves. Then there was James, with black hair, peacefully sleeping with a stuffed broom next to him. Hermione walked to the crib and started to gently stroke through James' abnormally messy hair. "Ginny, he's a living, breathing replica, how do you live with him and not think of."  
  
"Percy buys him more gifts then he needs," Ginny interrupted, "I love him as a brother and as a roommate. Merlin knows, I wouldn't have been able to do this without him, but he spoils James rotten.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. He's perfect," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, Percy is working in London this week, so I was wondering if you could stay here and watch James for the weekend. Sophie only works Monday through Friday, on the days I work, and well, I need to do something, by myself."  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied.  
  
"Thank you, well I need to leave soon, Thank You," Ginny repeated.  
  
"Are you going to see Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not ready for that. I am going to go home to see my family, my whole family," Ginny said, but when she looked up, she saw an amused look in Hermione's eyes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I am sure it will be nice to see them. I know they miss you and want to know what you have been up too. Have a nice trip home and whatever else you think or don't think will happen," Hermione whispered at the end knowing that things were bound to happen that Ginny wouldn't like, like Harry showing up for dinner on Sunday, like always, if not before.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, it looks exactly the same. I wonder how everyone will react. All this time, only Mom, Percy, and Hermione have known where I have been, and what happened.  
  
Ginny walked up to the kitchen door and stopped to listen before she opened the door.  
  
"GEORGE and FRED WEASLEY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW. CHARLIE, BILL, THOSE ARE NOT TOYS. RON, GET AWAY FROM THAT, WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME," Mrs. Weasley screamed at her sons, minus Percy who Ginny could tell was helping his mother set the table while Bill and Charlie were making the knives chase after each other. Fred and George were trying to make something in a pot, and Ron was trying to pick at the food on the table. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
When Ginny walked into the room, everything stopped, the knives dropped to the floor, along with what Ron was trying to eat. All seven people in the room, looked at the red-hair women who entered the room.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, Ron." Ginny answered.  
  
"Where have you been, why haven't you written or responded to any of our owls? We all missed you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just needed to be by myself and grow,"  
  
"But you could've let us know where you were?"  
  
"No, I couldn't," Ginny said in a raised voice.  
  
On that note, Ron stalked right out of the kitchen and up the stairs, probably to his old room. Bill and Charlie walked over to give their sister a hug while what Fred and George were making exploded.  
  
Dinner was perfect, she caught up on everything, even the stuff that she was already told. Ron never did come back down. Ginny told everyone about her job and Paris, but not James. Harry needed to be told of James first, and that, would have to wait. After dinner was finished, Ginny climbed the stairs to the closed door on the top floor and instead of knocking, unlocked the door and entered.  
  
"Ron, Please talk to me," Ginny pleaded, "I've really missed you."  
  
"Well, You should have thought of that before you left. How could you do that to me, us, Harry? You have no idea how much we have looked for you. We knew you were alive because of the clock, but Ginny we needed you and you just up and left us." Ron answered looking the other direction while sitting on the bed. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. But, I had to do it, for myself. I wasn't happy here. I was miserable, you saw how bad I was and it started long before Harry left. I don't know what he has told you, but the two of us were not as perfect as we looked and it was near the end, before he left, that I think both of us realized what we were. I couldn't have it, like that. The night he left I knew why he was leaving, but I didn't want him to go and he wouldn't let me go with him. And even with our troubles, him not being here, well it was tearing me up being here, because I was falling in love with him and I didn't know if it was because I really was or if it was just part of the show. Look at me, see how happy I am, how much I have changed, and you know what, I am ready to start coming home on the weekends to see you, my family, but I'm not ready for Harry,"  
  
"Ginny, Harry has been worried sick. After the defeat, he's changed, changed for the better in how he holds himself, but with you not here, its like he is missing something. He is worse than you were before you left, its like something is void in his heart, so as soon as I left the room, I came up here and owled him, he should be here any moment," Ron said unprepared for the slap that met his face.  
  
"How could you, its not your place to tell him that I was home, I don't want to see him, yet. I'm not ready. I hate you, Ron Weasley," Ginny said crying as she stormed out, went down to her room, and put the strongest locking charm that she knew on her door, one that only Bill could probably undo.  
  
As soon as her door locked, she heard his voice from downstairs.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny. Where are you? Where is she, please?" Harry said to which the family still at the table just pointed up. A couple seconds later, Harry ran up the stairs and tried to open her door, but it wouldn't open. He tried every single unlocking charm he knew, but known would work.  
  
"Ginny, I know you're in there. Please let me at least see you, hear your voice, anything," Harry pleaded to which he heard no answer.  
  
"Gin, I've missed you so much, Please, Gin, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for what we were, I'm sorry for everything, but I want us to be together, Ginny, please let me in, all I want to do is talk," Harry said crying. After sitting next to the door for over two hours eventually seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head into their bedroom giving him a worried look and Ron walking down from his room muttering, "I don't know if you want to go in there," before he heard the door clicked unlocked. He slowly stood up and entered the room to find it empty upon first glance, but when he looked again he saw her in the corner of the room, with her legs curled up against her chest, and her head crumbled up with her hair frayed about covering her self against them, crying.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Harry said as he walked over to her and held her until she stopped crying, gently stroking her back, trying to give her as much comfort as he could.  
  
'I've missed you so much. I've looked for you, everywhere. If Hermione wouldn't have stopped me, I would have been in Paris the moment I found out. Ginny, please, talk to me. Why did you leave?" Harry questioned while pleading for the answers.  
  
Ginny slowly got up and walked to the window, looking out to the garden, "Harry, so much happened after you left. I was miserable, it was worse than what happened my first year. Tom possessed me and tried to steal my essence, but you took my heart and soul and just left. I knew we weren't like we should have been in our relationship, but that still didn't change how I felt, I felt like I couldn't live anymore. I can't believe how I felt, so much emotion was building up inside of me and I couldn't handle it. Percy wrote me a letter, a little while after I completed my NEWTS and said he found me a job in the Ministry in his department over in France. It wasn't my dream job, but I wasn't in the optimum position for that career. He said that I could live with him and start a new life. I went, because I felt that it was my only choice, and at first I was miserable, but then slowly I got better, and I think finally, I am." Ginny stated,  
  
"Why didn't you respond to Hedwig or anyone else's owls because I know that you got them,"  
  
"Harry, I wasn't ready to come home and that included talking to you. It just would have slowed my progression. I needed to be away from the familiar,"  
  
"Did James help you?" Harry snapped, and saw Ginny cringe.  
  
"James, was my life-saver. I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for him." Ginny said as she turned to see the anger and hurt in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Fine. How could you do that to me? I thought that we would be together. I needed you and when I came back, you were gone." Harry spatted.  
  
"You're the one who left me. You're the one who hurt me, so don't throw all the blame on me. Haven't you learned anything, Harry, I need more than need that's why we were the way we were. I mean why did we even get together, to please other people, or because we wanted too. At the end, I was starting to feel actual love for you, it wasn't like before, it was real, and then when you left it was shattered. I did nothing to you or against you. Harry, I have never told you this, but you know what, now is the time, I love you, and that is a lot different then needing someone to love."  
  
"What?" Harry questioned. "How can you love me and James?"  
  
"Because I can, ok." Ginny yelled, "If you can't understand, then you can leave my room and my house. And do it now, I can't stand to be near you right now"  
  
"Ginny, please. I love you," Harry pleaded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, I have loved you for so long. It is unbearable for me not to be near you. I could bearly survive. I know how survive without love, I did for ten years with the Dursley's, but then you showed me how love was suppose to be, and I couldn't live without it, I won't," Harry said with tears in his eyes. The room went silent and the only sound that could be heard was the howling wind outside the window. A few seconds later, a whisper was heard over the whistling noise.  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, I've needed to tell you for so long, but I mean how is someone suppose to tell someone else something like this. I should've told you before you left, but I didn't know until a couple weeks after you left, and well by then I couldn't tell you, so then I just had to leave. But, when I knew this whole mess was over, I was so scared to tell you, afraid of what you would think of me, I don't even know how to tell you now, but you need to know, its your right to know." Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly before whispering, "James, James he is your son."  
  
"Huh," Harry said looking down into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"James is your son, I was sick before exams and went to Poppy and she told me. I had no idea what to do, there I was pregnant, still have to finish school, wanting to be an Auror. Well, now, that wasn't possible. You weren't here, I couldn't tell anyone. However, I felt like I could tell my Mom and Hermione. I mean Mom had seven kids she should know what to do, and Hermione was smart, maybe she could help me decide what to do. I was killing myself and James and I didn't even know it, because I didn't know how to live with myself, that was before Percy saved me. We were always close, I was the only one who ever needed his protection, his caring devotion. He found a job for me, told me I could live with him, and that he would help me, as I had helped him," Ginny said crying.  
  
"What? When? How?" Harry asked to which Ginny chuckled.  
  
"You should know how, James was born on time on December 6th, so that means it was around Easter break, probably, the night of our Hogsemeade date," Ginny said, "James has jet black hair and everything else that yours, including your eyes, the only way you can tell he's mine, is that he has the Weasley temperament."  
  
"Where is he, when can I see him? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Hermione is watching him for the weekend, and you can see him whenever you can come to Paris. We're happy in Paris, I love my job, I love the city, Percy is the perfect roommate. We have an extra bedroom you can have whenever you want to visit. And well I couldn't Owl you, it wouldn't be right, and what if it got intercepted, and after all I couldn't take you away from your destiny," Ginny rambled on showing her nervousness.  
  
"What if I don't want my own room?" Harry asked looking down at Ginny before taking her lips softly at first, a first tongue and tongue contact in a year and a half. Harry lowered his hand to her back, moving her body closer to his, and slowly walking her back to her bed while intensifying the kiss. This is what he had been wanting to do for a year and a half, ever since the moment he walked out of her room. However, when they landed on the bed, Ginny pushed Harry off of her.  
  
"Harry, we can't go back to where we were, and I don't want to go back to that meaningless relationship that had sex thrown into it as well," Ginny stated looking into his emerald eyes.  
  
"I love you, you love me. It can be different this time," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, but Harry. You changed, I have definitely changed, and I'm not ready to do that, not yet, at least now we were when you left. Can we just take it slow, day by day?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you in the morning," Harry said hastily as he got up and left the room, probably to go to Ron's room, or at least that's what Ginny presumed, while all she wanted is for Harry just to hold her as she slept.  
  
Ginny changed into some night clothes, before climbing into her bed, trading her thoughts between Harry and James. Before she knew it, when she looked at the clock next to her bed, she saw that it was two o'clock. Merlin, I can't sleep. Why did Ron have to owl Harry. Well, if I can't sleep, might as well go get a little snack, Ginny thought as she climbed out of bed and slowly made her way down to the kitchen, making sure to miss the steps that creaked, so not to wake anyone up. She went in the kitchen to find it empty, grabbed some water, put a warming charm on it, and put some chocolate in it. Next, she went into the family room, lit the fire with her wand, and went to the bookshelf to pick out a book before cozing up in an arm chair. As soon as she started reading, she sensed Harry in the room. For three years they were always together, dating for two years, sleeping with each other for a couple months (they had waited until Ginny had turned eighteen), after all the time she spent with him, she could always sense him or smell his distinct scent before she saw him, especially when he would come to visit under the invisibility cloak. But instead of saying anything, she did like always and waited for him to initiate.  
  
"You always do the same thing when you can't sleep. Regardless of where you are," she heard from the foot of the steps.  
  
"It comforts me, you know that. I like the fire, I love to read, and the hot chocolate tastes good anytime," she replied.  
  
"Well, I hate to ruin your little party, but I came down to apologize," Harry said.  
  
"Apologize?" Ginny questioned while motioning him to join her on the couch and under the blanket, she grabbed from the floor.  
  
"I overreacted earlier, tonight. I was mad that you left, but I did the same thing. When I first saw the letter, you wrote Hermione, I saw the name James, and figured you had found someone else. I felt like before, everyone I loved being torn away from me. Ginny, I will do whatever you want me to do to gain back your trust, your love. I will wait for you to be ready, I will do anything I can for you," Harry said as he sat down next to her, but still facing her.  
  
"Harry, stop. So much has happened in a year and a half. When you left me, I knew why, but I was mad that you were doing it without me. The whole entire two years we were dating, you never once told me you loved me, not once. And then you just left, and didn't say anything. I felt used, like you were using me for something you never had, love, but never actually admitting it was there. And then today, you have told me you love me three times, but how can you say it so freely now, when you couldn't tell me it before, do I mean anything to you, do you actually love me, or what? I have always been closet to Percy, in my family, so being away from everyone in my family besides him and you, has taught me a lot about love and the nature of it. You grew up in a family that had love, just not love for you. And why, my house is the fullest place of love there is, but I need to be away from it, to realize it. Harry, We dated for two years, slept together for a couple of months, but we never knew each other, or else we would have been making love together. And well, now, we have both become different people then we knew, before. So please, can we just start over, get to know each other, get to love each other," Ginny said while crying harder and harder. When she finished, Harry wiped the tears from her face, then kissed her gently on each cheek and her forehead before he spoke.  
  
"Ginny, I am so sorry. But as much as I don't want to admit it, you're right. School was a hard time for both of us for some different and some pretty much the same reasons. I think we found something in each other that we couldn't find elsewhere, need and comfort. But after not being with you for so long, I realize that, that we both need more than just need, we need love. And that's what I want us to have, I want not just to say I love you, but I want to live each day showing my love for you. I am so sorry for taking us being together for granted, and I will try to never do it again. So like you said, let's take this day by day, and see what the future holds for us." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, but how are we going to do this, I guess, James and I can move in here to the Burrow, if I can get a job transfer to the London office, because I think Percy has had enough of us, can't keep up his life with Penny. I guess I'll go back to Paris and pack our stuff to come back and stay here."  
  
"Why don't you stay with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and me?" asked Harry.  
  
"That means going back to like things were at school, the six of us. I love being around all them, but I want this time to be different, I want it just to be us. Any way none of them want a baby living with them. That's why I'll live with my parents and you can live with our friends. That's how we'll do it," Ginny stated.  
  
"Ok, If that's how you want it, then that's how it'll be." Harry said.  
  
"Umm, I guess, since I didn't hear Ron kill you, you didn't tell him about James," Ginny commented.  
  
"No, I figured everyone knew, already." Harry responded.  
  
"Well, right now, the only ones who know are Percy and Penny, Hermione, my Mom, and you. I didn't think it would be fair if everyone knew before you, so I just told who needed to be told. I'll owl Hermione and tell her I'll be home to pick her and James up tomorrow, and we'll come back to the Burrow for dinner and to stay," Ginny said as she got up wrote a quick note and walked to wake up Castor, the family's new owl. "Its really late and I need to leave early to get them, so I guess I'll head up to bed now, as it is three o'clock, so I will see you tomorrow at dinner."  
  
"No," Harry stated, "I will go with you and help you. Ok."  
  
Wordlessly, Harry followed Ginny up the stairs, to which they stopped at her door.  
  
"Well, Goodnight," Ginny said as she opened her door.  
  
"Sleep well," Harry said as he leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his own before retreating upstairs to Ron's old room.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Ginny left for the long-distance apparition point in the mid- morning, just telling Ginny's family they were spending the day together. At 11:00, Ginny led Harry to her flat, opened the door and walked down to James' room. "Harry, this is James, your son," Upon seeing James, Harry's eyes were sparkling and he was speechless. Wow, this is all true. He's mine, how did she do this, alone? "Why don't you get acquainted with him while Hermione and I, pack." Ginny said before she left the room after seeing Harry take James in his arms and just hold him against with a gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before.  
  
At five o'clock Ginny and Hermione had everything packed, shrunk, and ready to go. "Harry, can you carry these, and I'll take James," Ginny said after watching Harry rocking while Harry was holding him. They looked in perfect harmony with each other.  
  
"Guys, why don't you go in first, and I'll follow you in a minute," Ginny said once they arrived at the Burrow. Hermione did, but Harry stayed back.  
  
"Ginny, let me help you, with this. Please, its not like they won't know he's mine, let me take him," Harry said grabbing for James.  
  
"No, he is my son. He is my responsibility, I have cared for him since before he was born. This is my family, I need to tell them, Go on in I'll be right in," she responded while holding James tighter.  
  
After Harry, gave up, and went inside, Ginny walked over to a bench and sat down.  
  
"Well, James. You've met your dad, now its time to meet the rest of your family. Beware, they all have a temper just like you, so there might be some yelling, especially from Uncle Ron, and probably Uncle Bill and Charlie, too. But, they'll get over it and love you. Well, its now or never."  
  
Ginny then walked to the kitchen door and slowly opened it. To almost the same response and when she entered yesterday. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. But unlike yesterday, Ron hit Harry in the face and knocked him to the ground. Everyone else's faces were in awe, except for Percy and Mrs. Weasley, almost expecting Mrs. Weasley to start at it at Harry and Ginny, but all she did was go up and hug Ginny and take the baby from her arms.  
  
"Finally, I get to meet from grandson. Who knew my youngest would give me my first. Ron, apologize to Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"No, I will not apologize to someone who did this to my sister. Harry, how could you? You were my best friend. This is why she left, isn't it, because you got her pregnant. I thought it was suspicious how she was sick and then just left. You probably knew where she was the whole time, just hiding her from the world," Ron screamed.  
  
"Way to go, Harry," came from Fred and George.  
  
"How could you do this to our little sister?" Bill asked furiously.  
  
"Stop, All of you, stop it now. I don't want to hear it. Harry doesn't deserve this, from any of you," Ginny screamed now that her mother took James into the other room and came back in. "Harry just found out he had a son, this morning. Yes, its pretty obvious he's the father, all James is missing is the lightning bolt, but I haven't seen him for over a year and a half. I left because of me, not Harry and not James, me. Believe me, it was a mutual decision on how James arrived. Harry did nothing to me that I didn't want him to do. In fact, the night James was conceived I was the one doing the seducing. (This comment made all of her brothers cringe). I didn't know James was there until after I left Hogwarts, and if you remember Harry left long before. So don't yell at Harry for anything, yell at me, because I got pregnant, and I was planning on leaving long before I knew, Percy just came up with the perfect solution for me. From What I've heard Harry was been looking for me for six months, and the three people I trusted with my secret watched him get torn up from the inside just like all of you, but unlike you, they knew where I was. So, just leave him alone. I left because of me, I needed to learn who I was and what I was doing. What I learned was how much this family loves each other for better or for worse. When Percy did what he did my fourth year, well, we all forgave him after that, and we never stopped loving him. Never. That's what I learned, once you love someone or are loved by someone, that it can never cease. Love never dies. I love everyone is this room with all my heart and if you can't accept what I have done, what Harry has done, then you are not the people I know you are, the people I love." With that a sobbing red faced Ginny walked out of the room, where a pin needle could drop and it could be heard, went picked up her son and brought him back into the room. "This is James, the most important thing in my life, my family, your family. I know he doesn't look like us, but when did looks ever matter, when there is a temper involved. Ron, this is your nephew, if you cannot look at him, and not be in love with him, then I don't where you went wrong. James is a part of this family, care for him, protect him, but most of all love him." With that Ginny left the room and climbed the stairs to her room leaving James in Ron's arms.  
  
"Sorry, Well, you know she is a Weasley, first and foremost. So, she has your temper. But, where she goes I must follow. So I hope you all figure out how you are going to apologize to her. I'll try to get her down here some time tonight, but it probably won't happen if I know her and I think I do. Molly, you will watch James tonight, won't you." Harry said before trekking up the stairs after Ginny, However, he had learned from last night, and found out how to unlock her door and walked in to find her under the covers of her bed. Harry went over sat down next to her on the bed, recast the locking charm, plus put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Gin, That was so amazing what you said. You have an unbelievable amount of strength and courage to stick up for what you know to be true even when people don't want to believe it. That is why you are a Grffyndor, pure courage. That is what makes you so special, you don't back down from what you know. Ginny, you truly amaze me." Harry said while stoking her back. After a few moments, she uncovered herself.  
  
"Harry, come here. I don't want to talk or do anything just hold me," Ginny said patting the mattress behind her. To this, Harry moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and tight. A couple hours later, Harry heard a light knock at the door.  
  
"Gin," he whispered. When she didn't move or respond, he slowly unwrapped himself from her, gently kissing her cheek before unlocking the door to find himself face to face with Ron.  
  
"Ron, not now, ok." Harry stated.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, well to the both of you. My mom, Hermione, and Percy just finished talking to us about the past year and a half. I didn't realize," Ron started "Ron, not now. Ginny is sleeping, she has had a hard time with everything, and right now she just needs to sleep. She'll be able to talk tomorrow and you can talk to me tomorrow too," Harry said to which Ron nodded before shutting the door and going back to sleep next to Ginny. Ginny, I don't know how you did this. Losing me, Pregnant with my child, giving birth, caring for him, working full-time, living, surviving. I know you don't want to hear it, but that is why I love you. You doing it for you, and in a way you did it for me, too. And for that I love you. You not only found yourself but helped me find myself.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Harry woke up relatively late. However, he was the first to wake up. Taking advantage of it, Harry smelt in her hair, and savored the feel of Ginny in his arms. A few minutes later, he felt her stir next to him. When she moved, he kissed the back of her head to make sure she knew he was there for him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh," Harry answered.  
  
"Thank you, I really needed that last night," Ginny said.  
  
"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed it. It felt right, it felt like home." Harry responded.  
  
"I need to go check on James, I shouldn't have left him last night. He isn't used to this place, or my family," Ginny said raising herself out of the bed.  
  
"Ginny, stop, come back here, and sit down." Harry said to which she complied. "You need to relax. You know your mother, she gave James the best anyone could last night and although your brothers were angry there is no way they can deny him. James is in safe hands. You need some time for you, right now. And that's what I intend to do right now. Now, lie down on your stomach," he said after finishing massaging her shoulders. As Ginny lied down, Harry started with her feet, rubbing them gently, slowly he worked his hands over her calves, thighs, and back. After giving her a full massage, Harry hesitantly leaned down and kissed on the back of the neck and kissing his way down to her shoulder. When he got to her shoulder, he gently sucked on it. After a short time, Ginny moved from her stomach to her back, looking up into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Remember, slow," Ginny whispered before Harry took her lips, softy and slowly, before prodding his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own, with hers doing the same. Painfully, that's all he let himself do. He wanted her, he needed her, but since he loved her, he would wait until she was ready. Slowly, he let his lips release hers.  
  
"Ginny, go back to sleep. I'll go get James and come back to wake you in awhile," Harry whispered. And before she could object, Harry added, "We both know you need rest, you've earned it. Now sleep."  
  
When Harry reached the kitchen after going down the steps, he found Molly, alone, feeding James.  
  
"So, how bad was it last night?" Harry questioned after taking some tea from the kettle on the stove and sitting down on the other side of James.  
  
"Better. Ginny's speech really had an effect on the boys. Whenever she gets like that, they always listen. But that is the worst or best she has ever gotten. Give the boys some time, they'll come around. They already have. It's just weird for them. So how are you doing with all this?"  
  
"At first, I was so mad, because I thought James, was another man, but two nights ago or yesterday morning we came to an agreement. It will take some time, but we will survive. We will find our way. I, however, have come for my son. Ginny is sleeping some more, but I promised her I would go get James." Harry said as he picked James up.  
  
"I promise we'll talk more later, but I need to spend some time with James," Harry said as he moved towards the door to the garden to where he assumed the Weasley boys were.  
  
When he entered the garden he saw Hermione sitting under the shade of a tree while the Weasley boys were playing a game of Quidditch, so Harry walked over and sat in the shade with Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione, where did you end up last night, since I took your spot?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, well. I took your place. Is it going to be the same tonight?" Hermione replied.  
  
"That's for Ginny to answer,"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Ginny is doing better. We have had some really good talks over the past couple days, but last night she just cried and went to sleep, and that's where I left her awhile ago. She has had a rough time and now its my job to see that she relaxes and gets what she wants." Harry said while watching James walk around and talk to himself in his own language.  
  
"Harry, she'll come around. Last night, well, we all knew they were going to react like that, especially Ron. But, after you left, Ron fell in love with James, and we talked about it. I mean he didn't know you two had slept together, he just thought you were dating, so when James comes into the picture, he was shocked. I think he thought you would wait till you were married, or something. But, he came to talk to you last night, and I guess he'll do it later today. He's too caught up in playing Quidditch to even notice you're here. When is Ginny going to come down?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll go wake her up in a bit, if she is not already awake," Harry said before chasing after James. Hermione and Harry sat there watching both James and Quidditch for about an hour before Harry left James with Hermione and went to get Ginny. Before he went up, he poured her some tea and grabbed some cookies. When Harry opened Ginny's door, he saw her still asleep, so he put the tray of the tea and cookies on her desk and went over to her. Harry sat down next to Ginny's sleeping body and thought for a few moments on how he would wake her, and when he finally decided, he acted. Gently, as not to wake her, pulled the comforter off her sleeping body, then he found her foot and started to tickle it, to which she responded by unconsciously kicking. Harry chuckled to himself, then, Harry went to tickle her under her knees, then the side of her stomach. When she still wouldn't wake up, Harry straddled her body and blew into her ear, lightly. Ginny then moved from her side to her back. It is in this position, that Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on her lips. It is then, he got the response he wanted, she woke up and kissed him back. However, it was only for only a brief moment before she pushed him off of her.  
  
"Good Afternoon," he whispered.  
  
"What? Oh, my God. James. Why didn't you wake me up? How late is it, I needed to floo my work and negotiate things with them. And Harry, why did you just do that?" Ginny rambled on.  
  
Harry then started to answer her questions amazed how her mood could change so fast, "First, James is fine. I just spent a while with him. Molly took care of him last night, and he is with Hermione right now. They're watching your brothers play Quidditch. I did wake you a couple of hours ago. Remember, I gave you a massage and then we kissed. But then, I told you to go back to sleep. Its about three o'clock so you still have plenty of time to floo work. And you liked me kissing you, but I thought it would be fun to wake you up that way."  
  
"Oh, I thought that was a dream," Ginny said without thinking.  
  
"Well, it wasn't. But, I did bring you some tea and cookies to wake you up, So, if you want I can go and get James, but I would rather stay here." Harry said as he got off the bed and went to get the tray.  
  
"Harry, a lot happened last night, and I know last night I was a wreck and you helped me, but before we go downstairs we need to talk some more about us and what is happening. So, we can tell my family, everything," Ginny said.  
  
"I completely agree with you," Harry said as he waited for Ginny to start talking while moving a chair and sitting across from her place on the bed, putting his hands on the outside of her.  
  
"Ok, first. As I said last night, I am living here with James, you will live where you are. I will keep on doing my job, you doing yours. We will take things one day at a time and see where it all takes us," Ginny started not really talking about what she wanted, but hoping that Harry would pick up on her nervousness and start the conversation where it should begin, the past.  
  
"Ginny, before we talk about the future, I think we need to talk about what happened between us at Hogwarts and your seventh year. We need to talk about what went wrong, so it doesn't go wrong this time,"  
  
"You're right, but, I don't know."  
  
"I know that it's going to be hard, but that is the only way that you, we, are ever going to be able to start anew," Harry said.  
  
"Ok," Ginny mumbled. 


	2. The First date

Harry and Ginny spent the next two hours discussing the past five years, from the incident at the Ministry to the two of them becoming friends, to the beginning of them dating, to them beginning to sleep with each, to the night Harry left, to when Ginny left for Paris. They talked about not only what had happened, but what they had felt during everything. Both felt like that their relationship started as friends, which is where they were happy at, then just ended up doing what they thought was expected of them, and having sex was one of those things. They wanted their new relationship to be based on what they wanted and needed, not other people, and at the end, Ginny was in tears, and Harry had moved to the bed next to Ginny, and had done the job of consoling her.  
  
"Ginny, do you want to go down for dinner, tonight. Or should I go down and tell everyone we'll talk tomorrow," Harry said when he realized it was five o'clock, an hour before dinner.  
  
"No, let's go down to dinner, tonight," Ginny answered, "I need to see James."  
  
An hour later, Harry and Ginny walked in the filled kitchen, and sat down next to each other at the end of the table with Ginny sitting next to James in the high chair and across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Wonderful, everyone is here," Mrs. Weasley said as to lighten the spirits in the room. No incidents arised at dinner, which was pretty amazing in its self, light conversations were happening about Quidditch or jobs, but no one talked about Harry, Ginny, and James. Near the end of dinner, Harry gently squeezed Ginny's knee to notify her that he was going to start.  
  
"Um, Guys, I kind of would like to say something right now. Ginny and I, have decided some things and only thought it fair for you to know about them. First of all, Ginny and James have already moved from Paris and are going to live, here at the Burrow. I will continue to live where I am. Ginny and I are going to take things slowly. We decided that we were together for all the wrong reasons to begin with, so now we are going to be together for the right reasons, because we want to. I guess that's about all I, we, can think of right now." Harry stated.  
  
"Well, I have to be heading home, now. I won't get back till late as it is," Percy stated as he rose from his seat. "Thanks, Mum, for the week. Ginny, I'll miss you. Make sure you owl me," Percy added as he kissed Ginny on the top of the head and walked out the door.  
  
"I guess that means we need to leave, too," added Charlie and Bill, who lived together in a flat in Hogsmeade.  
  
Fred and George, also left, leaving just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. There were a few minutes of silence before Ron stood up and began to talk, "Ginny, I owe you the biggest apology. There was no reason for me to talk to you the way I have. I was upset and hurt, and the first night, my thoughts were of telling Harry because I know he has been worried sick over you. That wasn't my place. I should have been ecstatic that you were home. Then last night, I talked before I knew the whole story, and I shouldn't have hit you, Harry. Sorry. It is just weird for me, always has been. My best friend and little sister. I really didn't think it was a problem you were dating it was just different talking to Harry about stuff because the stuff he wanted to talk about was you, and I didn't want to hear that stuff about you. I guess that's why Harry never told me when you two started to sleep together. But, I will try to be better this time, Hermione will keep me in line, hopefully. Can you two forgive me for being such a prat?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny said as she got up and walked to where Ron was standing and hugged him tightly for a few moments. "I've missed you, so much. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you where I was, I should've, but I was, I was scared, worried, sick, upset, angry, so many things, to where I wasn't even living, I was just existing."  
  
"Well, since the four of you are staying here tonight, why don't you go into the other room and catch up, have fun, and your father and I, will clean up in here, and then head upstairs. Ron, Hermione, do you need to be waken up to leave in the morning (they nodded no), Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. Harry worked, just no one knew where and when, after he destroyed Voldemort. Sometimes he would be gone for a couple of days or weeks but most of the time, he just looked for Ginny, now that she was found, he would have to find something new to occupy his time. Harry replied with a "No, thanks, I'll be fine waking up whenever," before getting shooed out of the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the evening after Ginny put James to bed, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spent time playing Exploding Snaps and Wizard's Chess, while catching up on the past couple of years, either updating Ginny, or her telling of her time in Paris. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight and Ron and Hermione excused themselves to bed.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Harry, back at the flat, Night," Ron stated as he got up and waited for Hermione who was whispering something in Ginny's ear who responded with a simple, "Yes, go ahead." Ron and Hermione, held hands, as they walked up the stairs. Ron was surprised when Hermione didn't break off at Ginny's room, he knew last night, she stayed with him, because Harry was in with Ginny, but he guessed that go ahead was the all clear from Ginny and that Hermione wanted to stay with him and had already asked ahead.  
  
When Ginny heard the door close from upstairs, she started, "Well, I know from her letters, Hermione and Ron have gotten back together again. They go off and on, like no one else. I couldn't imagine living with them. But, I didn't hear them argue this weekend, though I haven't really been here, more barricading myself in my room."  
  
"Yeah, their arguing has seemed to disappear since I left and came back. I don't know, you ready to head upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said as she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
"Well, Goodnight," Harry said when they reached her room.  
  
"Why, where are you going?"  
  
"Ron's room."  
  
"Well, if you really want to, but I don't think I would," after a slight pause, "No, your in my room, again tonight. Although for a different reason then last night. Go on in, I am going to check on James and I'll be right in," Ginny said as she walked off in the direction of what used to be the twins room. Percy stayed at the Burrow whenever he was in London for work, so the twin's room was the only room not being used. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had spent part of the day preparing the room to be James' room.  
  
A few moments later, Ginny walked back to her room to find, Harry standing by the window staring out to what seemed to be the first snow of the year beginning to fall.  
  
"It really is beautiful, isn't it," he stated.  
  
"Yeah, its one of my favorite things to watch," Ginny said as she took the opportunity of Harry looking the other direction to put on one of Ron's old shirts, an orange Chudley Cannons shirts and some shorts. Harry turned around when he heard her move into the bed.  
  
"You know, this is why I did what I did. Going after Voldemort. Its so quiet and peaceful right now. I'm just wondering when something else is going to come up and disrupt it,"  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic, don't go looking for trouble, just accept that right now, there are no signs of the Dark Arts, live your life how you want to, don't spend it waiting for the worse," Ginny replied.  
  
"I know, but it seems that ever since I found out I was a wizard, that was my destiny, what I was expected to do, the boy who lived,"  
  
"Just be who you want to be, I mean you don't tell anyone what you do for work. Is it what you want to do, or what someone else wants you to do?"  
  
"It's what I want to do, I guess. It's what I always wanted to do. Maybe I'll tell you about it, someday."  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want to do," Ginny said. "Come on, you need some sleep. You have had just as many problems as I have." Harry then walked over to the bed and curled up next to Ginny on the bed.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks for everything. It really means a lot to me, that we are going to be doing it our way," she said as she reached to kiss him, before rolling back over to where her back was against Harry's front.  
  
Later, that night, Ginny heard James woke up since she placed a silencing charm on his room and another one that let her room hear everything in his room. Quickly, she made her way to get him and then take him downstairs to rock him in front of the fireplace. However, when she rocked him to sleep, she did so herself. About an hour after Ginny left her bed, Harry woke up to feel the absent body next to his. So, he got out and checked James' room for her, when she wasn't there, he started to head downstairs. When he arrived he saw her sleeping figure with James' in her arms in the rocking chair next to the fire. Harry walked over picked up James, returned him to his room, then came back downstairs to get Ginny. As he carried her upstairs she woke, "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"You fell asleep while rocking James. I put him to bed, now I am putting you to bed," he said as he reached her room at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Harry, sometimes you do the sweetest things, especially when no one is watching," she said as Harry put her down on the bed.  
  
"Well, I didn't do what I wanted to do. You woke up," he said as he layed down next to her.  
  
Ginny, instead turned of going to sleep, turned to Harry and took his lips in her own. Harry was surprised at the intensity of her kiss, especially when she started to move her tongue along his bottom lip. Harry gave her entry and moved himself on top of her. Harry, let her lead, or else it might be days or weeks before she lets it go any further, control yourself. Slowly, Harry began to stroke her side, moving closer and closer to her breasts, his desired end. He lightly held her breast and they kissed, giving her all the time to push him off or say no. When she didn't stop him, he began to move his hand in a circular motion while holding on, grasping it tighter ever so often, until he felt her moan into his mouth. It is when she did this that he backed off realizing he went too far and gently kissed her lips, before breaking off completely from her. "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she questioned.  
  
"Because that would just lead us to where we don't want to be," Harry answered.  
  
"But, I want it,"  
  
"No, you don't. You might not regret it right away, but you will. Now, get some more sleep. I'm sure James will wake you in the morning," Harry said.  
  
"Fine," Ginny muttered as she rolled over, so that her back was facing him.  
  
"Great, first she wants to take it slow, then she's mad, because she wants to go fast. Women, you can never understand what they want," Harry thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Next morning bright and early, James woke up. Ginny went and brought him down to the kitchen to find it empty. As Ginny started tea and breakfast for everyone, she put some toys in front of James to keep him entertained. Why didn't he want me last night? Is it because I feel different since James was born. I lost the weight, but it stayed in some places. Am I not attractive to him anymore. A little while later, one by one, everyone started to come down, greatful for the food. The last one to come down was Harry, who went straight to Ginny and kissed on the cheek to which she stiffened up and muttered so low that only he could hear her, "Don't touch me."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me," she said as she picked up James from his chair and walked out into the garden.  
  
"What was that about, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I sure don't want to follow her and get a piece of her temper. Hopefully, she'll come around," Harry said as he sat down. However, soon after, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley left for work.  
  
"Harry, dear. Ginny is trying to figure things out. Things are different for her, give her time," Mrs. Weasley stated.  
  
Harry waited all day for Ginny to return from the garden, when she never did, and he received an owl from his work, he wrote her a short letter and left it on her desk before he left for work. A couple hours after Harry left, Ginny returned to find him nowhere.  
  
"Mum, where did he go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He got an owl and left for work, I am assuming. Speaking of, when are you starting in the London office?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, I need to go in for a little bit. Most of the time, I bring my stuff home to work on it, so I can spend as much time with James as possible." Ginny responded.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, he went up to your room before he left, so I think he left you a note,"  
  
"Thanks, mum. James needs a nap, so I'll be down for dinner in a bit, ok."  
  
After Ginny put James down, she retreated to her room to read a book, but she noticed a note on her desk.  
  
Dear Gin, I waited for you to come back, but my work owled me, it looks like I will be out of town for a couple of days. I am sorry about last night, I don't want to start something we aren't ready for, and this morning I really don't know what I did, but I'm sorry if it was wrong. I am guessing you have Muggle clothes since you lived in Muggle Paris, because I was wondering if we could go some place together, a date, on Friday. I will pick you up at seven. Please respond if you are not able to go. With all that happened this weekend, I am really glad that you decided to come back. I was going mad without seeing you. I'll miss you till I see you again. Harry  
  
*****  
  
Friday, Ginny went to work in the morning, came home early to spend time with James, before getting ready for her date with Harry. She spent a while in the shower, and then afterwards putting lotion on, before prancing around her room naked trying to decide on what to wear as James sat on her bed playing. Once she caught him unknowingly doing a summoning charm. Well, Harry will find that funny. Not even a year, and he is already doing his dad's favorite. Ginny finally settled on a nice simple black silk dress that fit just right, tight on the parts that needed it.  
  
At seven o'clock she headed downstairs with James on her hip to see Harry waiting for her on the family couch.  
  
"Ginny, you look fabulous," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek to which again she stiffened slightly and then James. "You ready?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Ah, what's the fun in that. I will tell you that first we have to head to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was leading Ginny out into the streets of Muggle London. "We better hurry, I should have told you to be ready earlier, well, first, dinner. Then a play, Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare, You've heard of him before, haven't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now what kind of friend of Hermione's would I be if I didn't. So where have you been this week?" Ginny responded to his question before asking one of her own.  
  
"Work had me out of the country, It didn't take long, but I should be work free for this weekend, at least," Harry said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question,"  
  
"I can't. I don't want to ruin a good time, but about Saturday and then Sunday. I don't know what I did to upset you, but I, I don't know what I did," Harry stated.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't, would you,"  
  
"Ginny, come on. Tell me, so I can fix it,"  
  
"But, you can't fix it. It's not that easy, you know. Some things have to be worked on, they just don't magically happen,"  
  
"I know that, but I still want to know what I did wrong,"  
  
"You really don't"  
  
"Yeah, I do, Gin. Please tell me," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Fine, the night before when you carried me upstairs, I wanted you. You brought me just to the point to where you know I would want more and then you just pulled away. It was like you were saying I know you want it, but you can't have it. Then the next morning, you come down and kiss me in front of my family. It's like you have to keep up an appearance of everything is perfect and we are where we were. However, we were never at that point of intimacy, even though we were having sex. But I don't want to be there. I want to be better,"  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. Ok. But you said you didn't want to do anything, yet. So, I didn't do anything. And I kissed you in the morning, because I wanted to, not because I was expected too," Harry stated.  
  
"Please, lets just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the evening," Ginny said, not quite satisfied at his answer. The rest of the date went perfectly fine. Ginny told Harry more about James, including his knack for Summoning charms. After the play, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks before heading home.  
  
"Harry, I had a nice time tonight. Do you want to come by tomorrow to play with James and then stay for dinner," Ginny asked while sipping a drink that Tom made that had some Muggle alcohol in it and fruit juices.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I really want to spend time with him," Harry responded while drinking his Fire Whiskey and moving his foot over Ginny's.  
  
A couple drinks later, they headed back to the Burrow. "See you tomorrow," Harry said before he leaned in for a kiss, that lasted longer then he expected. However, he wasn't complaining as their tongues played with each other or when she ground herself against him. Then, she started to rub his arms and move lower to his belt to which she began to play with, as soon as she got the response she wanted, she pulled her lips off his, and whispered, "Night," before walking up to her room.  
  
Damn. She did that on purpose, probably paying me back for last week. Well, this means war, we'll see who gives in first. 


	3. Heating Up

Saturday morning, Harry arrived at the Burrow just after breakfast. However, he surprised Ginny, when he said that they weren't going to stay at the Burrow, but to go for a little day trip. Like the night before, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, then he took them on the Underground. Ten minutes later when they came up the stairs and outside, Ginny saw they were at the zoo.  
  
"Harry, I've never been to one of these before, but we learned about it in class. They have animals here, right, that we can look at." Ginny stated.  
  
"Yep, lets just get a stroller for James so we don't have to carry him all day, then its off to both of yours first day at a zoo," Harry said as he walked to rent a stroller and bought a muggle camera.  
  
Ginny had never had more fun in Muggle London, there were so many animals that she had only read about in Muggle Studies. After the zoo, Harry took them to Diagon Alley for ice cream before retreating back to the Burrow for dinner.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair with just the four of them and right after, Ginny went upstairs to put James to bed. When she went back downstairs, she found Harry alone, waiting for her.  
  
"You ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ready, for what?" Ginny replied.  
  
"A surprise,"  
  
"I thought the zoo was the surprise,"  
  
"Well, I already cleared it with your parents, they'll watch James till we're back. First, you have to be blindfolded, then we can do the surprise," Harry said as he picked up a black cloth and wrapped it around her eyes. Then he began to lead her around the house, then opened a door to where she could feel they were outside. From there he walked her around in circles for awhile before finally sitting her down on what felt like a blanket.  
  
"Can I take this cloth off now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not ready, yet," Harry said as he walked around her doing various things that she couldn't see, a little while later he put on some music that she recognized as Dido. The only way she knew that is that the French loved her songs and were constantly listening and singing to them.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Harry said as he lifted the cloth from over Ginny's eyes. When Ginny's eyes were finally uncovered, she saw that Harry had prepared a picnic dessert for the two of them on the hill over looking Ottery St. Catchpole. The blanket was surrounded by lavender scented candles.  
  
"Harry, this is amazing. When did you set this up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My little secret," he answered as he poured some semi-dry Vouvray White Wine into two glasses, "Last time my work had me in France, I was in the Loire River Valley and came upon this vineyard, and loved this champagne, so I figured I would give you a taste."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you do for a living, yet?"  
  
"Nope. I am sworn to secrecy, but I might be convinced to divulge it one day,"  
  
"Can I guess? The Order? Dumbledore? The Ministry?" each guess received a shake of no.  
  
"I'm not telling, you can guess right or wrong and wouldn't know if you got it," Harry teased as he refilled her wine glass so more. Lets see who gets who tonight.  
  
After a few more minutes of light banter, Harry took the wine glass from Ginny's hands and instructed her to lie down and close her eyes. When she questioned him, he just put a finger over his mouth. The alcohol was starting to go to her head, so she obliged. As soon as Ginny closed her eyes, Harry retreated to get a rose from the picnic basket, as he leaned over her he whispered into her ear, "And now for dessert."  
  
The first thing Harry did was unbutton her blouse, button by button as slow as he could.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Trust me," Harry said as he opened her blouse to where it was fully open. Next, Harry started with the rose, gently rubbing it up her stomach to her breasts, and then once reaching them, paying ample time to each, following each stroke with the rose with a light blow from his mouth. When he received the response he wanted from Ginny, a light moan from her throat, he grabbed the wine bottle and started to pour it down the valley between her breasts, drinking the river up with his mouth, then finishing with giving a kiss upon each breast. Next, Harry grabbed for her skirt and started to pull it down the length of her legs. From there he retrieved the rose and started with one leg, doing the exact same things he did previous with her stomach and breasts. Dividing his time between each leg, but making sure he didn't go for the area that both he and Ginny wanted him to go to. Finally, Harry came up the length of her body, from toe to mouth, with the rose. Once he reached the mouth, he traced the flower over her lips one time before replacing them with his own lips. His tongue begged for entry which she earnestly allowed. After a while though, his lips left hers, and as his body headed down hers, Ginny thought he was going to finish undressing her. However, instead he pulled her skirt back up and started to button her blouse back up.  
  
"Harry, what. Why aren't we." Ginny asked.  
  
"Its time to head back," Harry said as he held out his hand to help her up, which she didn't take.  
  
"Why now, why not later," Ginny said while still sitting down, beginning to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"Ginny, come on. Its late, we need to head back."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen back at the Burrow. Not in my parents house,"  
  
"I know, that's why we are going back. We can leave the stuff and get it in the morning," Harry said as he reached for her, one more time, to pull her to her feet. Accepting defeat, Ginny took his hand. Once standing, Ginny started to walk off by herself.  
  
"Ginny, come on, stop running," Harry said when he caught up.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ginny, come on. Ok, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have gone that far when I knew I wasn't going to finish,"  
  
"So you were just teasing me," Ginny furiously said as she turned to glare at Harry.  
  
"Well, um, yeah. Come on Ginny, I won't do it again, when I know I won't finish it, ok" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Promise,"  
  
"Promise," Harry said as he reached for her hand, which she didn't pull away. I thought I had her beat, but after that, she's got the upper hand. I can't tease her anymore. The two of them walked back hand in hand back to the Burrow. When they reached the Burrow, Harry bent in for a kiss good night, but Ginny pulled back.  
  
"Stay," she whispered. "Just sleep with me like last weekend,"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know you can control yourself after what you just did, and I am pretty sure I can control myself," she answered as she pulled Harry up the stairs after her. After they both checked in on James to see him peacefully sleeping the night away, they retreated back to her room to change and to sleep. Nothing happened during the night, it was as if both of them felt that if they touched the other one of them, something would happen.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Harry woke first to the sounds of James' crying.  
  
"I'll get him," Harry said when Ginny awoke.  
  
When Harry walked into the room, he saw a stuffed animal soaring into the arms of his son. Harry chuckled to himself before getting James and returning to find Ginny changing.  
  
"Ginny, I said I would get James so you could get some more sleep," Harry said when he walked in the room.  
  
"I know, but I need to get him changed and fed and I need to do some chores and some work I took home on Friday before the boys come for dinner," Ginny stated while running around the room doing various things.  
  
"Ginny, relax. I'll take care of James today. You just get what you need to get done, today. And I'll help do whatever chores you need to do, ok." Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am your slave today. Just tell me what to do," Harry answered.  
  
Harry spent the day between watching and playing with James to being at the beckoning call of both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. He cleaned, painted, degnomed, basically anything they could think of doing, they made him do. When they finally finished, Mrs. Weasley began to make dinner, and the rest of the Weasley family began apparating outside the house and then entering the house through the kitchen and coming into the family room to visit with Harry while the women cooked dinner.  
  
"So Harry, how was last night with Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"I did something she got mad at, like usual, but I think it should be ok. How was last night with Hermione since Neville and Luna were at his Grandmother's house?" Harry asked to receive a blush from Ron. "Thought so."  
  
"Yeah, well, just sod off," Ron replied before jumping into a conversation with Charlie, Fred, and George about World Cup Quidditch over the past few years. Ron was a senior staff member at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, however he tended to favor Quidditch over everything else. Which left Harry to talk with Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasely over other stuff going on in the Ministry, Bill was still at Gringotts, while Percy was the Office Manager of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Paris Office. This conversation mainly consisted of Percy talking about the gits in his office who didn't do anything, so he had to do their work, plus his, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Boys, dinner," called a voice from the kitchen much to Harry's relief. Finally. Seating arrangements were the same as last Sunday, with Ginny and Harry next to each other and across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione, How is work at the office this work?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it horrible. The nerve of some people and how they treat each other. I spent the whole entire week arguing over this new law I am trying to pass regarding the proper use of healing charms and sterilization," Hermione said. "Honestly, some people in the International Magical Office of Law,"  
  
"Well, it seems not much has changed since I left town," Harry said.  
  
"So Harry, where were you this week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Where were you, since you didn't tell me this weekend," Ginny tested.  
  
"Ginny, you never asked where I was, just what I did and who I worked for,"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just tell us,"  
  
"Fine, if you guys must know I was in the States. If things go as is, I am probably going to have to back sometime this week. Some situations have arisen that need my help. And I am not telling you anymore so, you guys can just sod off," Harry replied as he shoved some food in his mouth.  
  
"You're no fun, Harry," Ginny stated as she finished feeding James the rest of his food.  
  
"Sorry, to spoil your fun, but."  
  
"We know, sworn to secrecy."  
  
After dinner, everyone headed into the family room, however slowly one by one, the Weasley's left leaving Ron and Harry playing Wizard's chess.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Harry asked when he noticed that it was just the two of them left.  
  
"Well, Hermione left a while ago saying she'd see us at home, Ginny went upstairs to finish working on a report for the use of a new charm or something like that, and everyone else left, too. You ready to head home or are you staying here again tonight," Ron said giving a little wink.  
  
"You head back, I'll be home in a while I guess, so don't have too much fun," Harry said as he headed upstairs and Ron headed out the door. When Harry reached Ginny's room the door was wide open to show her writing things down on her desk with about three books surrounding her. Harry stood there and watched her work for a few minutes, seeing her go between writing and flipping pages in the book, before he walked into her room.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Just a second, I want to finish this paragraph," Ginny stated as she scribbled down a few more words. Harry instead of waiting, went over and started to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Harry, thanks for everything you did today. We finished everything in the house, but I still have this stupid report to finish. The deadline is tomorrow for it, and I need it perfect before I turn it in. Maybe we could do something during the week?" Ginny asked as Harry continued to work her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. But I might have to leave some time for work. Normally, jobs come up weeks apart from each other, but I really didn't finish what I needed to last week because I wanted to come back here so."  
  
"Then, we'll do it early in the week, um, How about Tuesday night?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be here around 5, then. Get back to work and I'll see you then," Harry said as he walked to the door.  
  
"Wait," he heard before he turned and came face to face with Ginny who put her hands on both sides of his head and kissed him flush on the lips. Harry took her initiation and slid his tongue into her mouth to make the kiss more intense. Ginny let the kiss continue on as she moved one hand to in between them onto his chest, while Harry moved one of his hands to her breast to fondle it and the other to her hip to pull her in closer.  
  
"See you then," Ginny whispered as she used her hand on his chest to push him a little away.  
  
"What, oh yeah. See you then," Harry said as he walked out of the room and down the hall to James' room before retreating back to his house to find Ron and Hermione cuddling on the couch. Hopefully, that will be me and Ginny soon, ok to show public affection, not just behind closed doors.  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday, Harry arrived at the Burrow in the early afternoon, fully knowing that Ginny would be probably be at work, but he wanted to spend time with James and surprise her when she arrived. At 4:30, he heard her come into the house.  
  
"Mum, Harry is going to be here any minute. I am running late, but I am going to hop in the shower, if he gets here before I'm down tell him something," Ginny said as she walked into the family room and started to run up the stairs, however she stopped halfway when she noticed Harry in the family room and then came back down to the room.  
  
"What are you doing here already. I thought you said five," Ginny stated.  
  
"I decided to come over and play with James, I've been here since right after lunch. Go take a shower, I'm in no hurry," Harry said as he got up off the couch.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go help your mom in kitchen. Take your time," he said right before he kissed her cheek and retreating into the kitchen.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Ginny came down wearing a pair of jeans and a light green jumper over a white buttoned blouse. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I thought we could head over to my house. Everyone else is out for the night, so I thought we would just hang out, the two of us, If that's ok with you, I didn't really plan anything," Harry said.  
  
"That's fine. Mum, if you could put James down, I'll be back to make sure he's fine later and in the morning," Ginny said as she kissed her mom on the check and followed Harry outside.  
  
Once they arrived at their destination, true to his word, Ginny found the house devoid of everybody else.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you've probably have seen one before, but Muggles like to watch movies on VCR and DVD players for entertainment, but I thought we could watch one Hermione's tapes, they'll be more your type. Is that ok?" Harry asked as he showed her Hermione's shelf of movies. While Ginny looked through the labels of the movies, Harry lit the fire with his wand before going into the kitchen to grab some food and white wine. Ginny finally decided on a movie called Legends of the Fall, basically because one of the lead characters look really hot, Brad Pitt.  
  
As the movie started and they finished with their wine, Harry pulled Ginny up against him, holding her in him arms. Not my kind of movie, but at least it's a movie I can hold her while watching. As the movie continued, Ginny moved herself to where her head was in his lap and the rest of the body was laid out on the couch. After the youngest brother died in the war, Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on the temple to which she responded by rolling over to her back and grabbing for Harry's head to meet with her own. Harry eagerly took her lips in his own starting off slowly waiting for her to make the next move. Ginny slid her tongue into his mouth, their tongues slid against each other, giving each other mouth's to each other completely. Harry broke the kiss for a little bit as he moved Ginny's head onto a pillow and positioned his body over hers, taking her lips once again. Let's see how long she can last with just kissing. Harry broke his lips off of hers and started to put light kisses on different places on her face, moving to one of her ears and sucking on it till she pulled her head back to his lips forcing her tongue into his mouth. This action resulted in Ginny's hands reaching down for the bottom of his jumper and starting to pull it up. Harry stopped kissing her to pull it off the rest of the way.  
  
"My turn," Ginny whispered in his ear as she positioned herself stradled on top of him, bending down to kiss him randomly all over his chest slowly working her way down. When she reached his pants, she stopped for only a brief moment before slipping her hands to unzip his jeans and unsnap the button, from there she slid one hand inside to grip him then she began to stroke him slowly until she felt his hand stop her.  
  
"What?" asked not so innocent eyes. Harry gave her no reply, but switched the positions so he was on top again. Quickly, he pulled off her sweater and started to unbutton her blouse while his tongue darted into her mouth, his next movement was for her jeans. In no time at all, they both were completely naked, hungrily kissing each other.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Make love to me Harry"  
  
"I love you, Gin," Harry whispered before capturing her lips once more. When all of a sudden he heard the front door pound open.  
  
"Hermione, Just let it be. Ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Ron muttered from the front room. When Harry heard them enter, he quickly grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch on top of them.  
  
"But you did Ron," Hermione said as they entered the tv room. "What the hell!" Ron exclaimed when he saw clothes strewn around the room.  
  
Hermione being the quick thinker she was and knowing Ron's temper, quickly stated before dragging Ron to her room, "Come on Ron, I guess Neville and Luna thought we wouldn't be back till later.  
  
As soon as Harry heard the door click close, he quickly got off of Ginny and started to grab for clothes, to which she did the same.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"  
  
"Harry, don't. I said yes, and if my prat of a brother hadn't shown up it would have been perfect."  
  
"Do you want to stay the night, we don't have to do anything, we can just sleep next to each other like we all the other times?" Harry questioned when they finished putting their clothes back on.  
  
"I told my mum we, I, would be back tonight and I have to get to work in the morning, so I guess we should head back and get some sleep if you want to come back and stay with me," Ginny stated as she moved towards the door.  
  
Quietly they left the place and apparated back to the Burrow to where they made their way silently up to Ginny's room to go to sleep after checking on James and performing the appropriate spells for in case he woke in the night.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to have Harry's arms wrapped around her. Trying not to wake him, she released his arms and got ready for work before she got James up. Before she went down for breakfast, Ginny went back to her room and kissed Harry on his temple to result in his stirring.  
  
"Gin," he whispered sleepily.  
  
"Ssh, I am going to work, sleep as long as you want. You know where everything is. We can do stuff this weekend," she said before kissing him flush on the lips and retreating out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, Ron arrived home from work before any of his housemates to find Harry on the couch reading some magazines and he seized the first opportunity he had since last night and since Ginny came back to talk to Harry, really talk to Harry.  
  
"So, Harry. How was last night?" Ron questioned as he sat down on the armchair.  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered as he put down the magazines, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I know that you have been trying to work out things with my sister and well if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll always be your best mate,"  
  
"Ginny and I are slowly working out things and learning about each other in a way we never had before,"  
  
"Well, It can be that slow, after last night,"  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean,"  
  
"Well, I know that last night that it was you and my sister in here, I am not as daft as Hermione thinks, I saw whose clothes those were,"  
  
"Ron, nothing happened. And I mean NOTHING happened," Harry said before silently muttering under his breath, "nothing could once you showed up."  
  
"Ok, I just want to make sure that things aren't going to get messed up this time, just looking out for the both of you," Ron stated.  
  
"I won't let anything happen. I can't lose her again, I just can't." Harry said as a Ministry Owl swooped through the empty window and dropped a letter on his lap. After a quick read, Harry muttered "Damn."  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have to go,"  
  
"Away or just I'll be back shortly,"  
  
"Away as in, I have to go pack a couple bags and visit your sister to let her know I am leaving for at least a week, maybe more," Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"You'll have hell to pay. James' birthday is coming up and Christmas soon after,"  
  
"Damn it, I know that Ron. But it's my job. I'll definitely be home for Christmas, but I'll try my hardest for James' birthday."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, Harry showed up at the Burrow, and sat in the kitchen for Ginny to get home from work. When Ginny walked in from the garden and saw Harry a smile lit on her face.  
  
"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you till this weekend," Ginny said as she walked to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Um, Gin. I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to," Harry started with a look of complete sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to leave town for awhile. I should be back in about a week, but it could be longer, especially if things don't happen like they're suppose to. The negoti," Harry stopped suddenly when he realized he was saying too much.  
  
"You really have to go,"  
  
"Yeah, Gin. I'm so sorry, but they really need me to go do this. Its like sometimes when I'm not there things start to crumble and fall apart. I'll write everyday, send an owl every day. Hedwig doesn't come with me, too noticeable, but I can send just regular post owls,"  
  
"I know you have to go, but I'll miss you," Ginny said as she went into Harry's open arms.  
  
"I promise, I'll make it up to you," Harry whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
A few minutes later, after just holding each other, Harry slipped out the door and apparated to where only he and a very few others knew about.  
  
*****  
  
True to his word, Harry wrote to Ginny everyday, sometimes long letters, other times they were just little tid bits. Finally after a full week, Ginny finally received what she wanted.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Finally, I know when I am going to be able to come back home to London. I will be back by James' Birthday, probably getting in on his birthday. Work is occupying all of my time, most of the time it is really boring, but every once in a while, my skills are put to use. The weather here is great. People always say Winter here is beautiful and I agree, snow is falling and falling, maybe next year I can take you and James here for the holidays. There is so much to tell you, that I wish I could, but I will someday. Tell James and your family that I miss them and I will see them when I get back.  
  
Always Yours, Harry  
  
"Good, he'll be back in a couple of days," Ginny thought to herself after reading Harry's note.  
  
***** Ginny took the day off on James' Birthday. It would have been different, but James was only turning one, so she just took the day off to spend time with him and then the whole family was coming over for dinner along with their girlfriends, it was going to be a full house. However, the one person she wanted to be there, wasn't back in town, yet. Or if he was he hadn't come to the Burrow. James was upstairs taking a nap during the early afternoon, so Ginny took the opportunity to curl up in her chair next to the fire and read a new book, but she was distracted. Why isn't he here, yet? That letter made it sound like he was going to be here before today, now he isn't even here. Harry, where are you? However, her thoughts were once again distracted by the feeling that Harry had just walked into the room. I'm just dreaming that he's here. All of a sudden though, as she closed her eyes she felt Harry come up from behind her and leaned over to kiss her temple.  
  
"Hey," he whispered into her ear. Immediately, Ginny jumped out of her chair and enveloped Harry in a hug burying her head against his chest.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming," Ginny muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he rubbed her arms.  
  
"Nothing. You're just finally back, I didn't think that only two weeks of not seeing you would do this much to me, especially after living without you for so long," Ginny stated as tears began to well up in her arms.  
  
"I'm back for awhile, I promise. Maybe its time for me to switch jobs now that your back, because this is what my job is, its leaving town for days and weeks at a time,"  
  
"No, Harry. You obviously love your job. Besides the way it sounds, you spend most of your time here, because when you're in town you don't work. I am just so glad your back," Ginny said as she led Harry to the couch and just sat there leaning up against him, the feeling of home had returned.  
  
"So now that your back, Can you say where you were?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, not really, but I can tell you I was in the States, again,"  
  
"Oh, that's far away. Wow, I never really thought."  
  
"That's why I didn't use Hedwig to send letters. She isn't meant for that type of flying," Harry said. Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day snuggling on the couch and watching James play with his toys. At one point during the day, Mrs. Weasley came into the room to see if they needed any tea, to find Harry and Ginny asleep and James playing, so being the mother and now grandmother that she was, picked up James and brought him into the kitchen to let the two of them sleep in peace.  
  
Around five o'clock, Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie showed up.  
  
"Hey, George. Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Fred said as he walked in on the sleeping couple.  
  
"Yeah, let me go grab some stuff. I left it in my coat," George responded.  
  
"Fred, George, You will do nothing of the short. Leave them alone. Harry just got back and Ginny's only been back for a couple of weeks, and ever since Harry left for work she has been worried sick," Angelina stated with her hands on her hips with Katie shaking her head right next to her.  
  
"Fine, we just wanted to have fun with them," Fred stated.  
  
"Fun with who?" asked Ron as he walked in the room as the girls retreated into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley and Hermione with dinner. However, with no girls to keep the boys in tow, Ron decided on a not so subtle way of waking the two of them up, and took out his wand, "Wingardioum Leviousa," he said levitating the couch about a foot off the ground, them after muttering another spell tipped the couch on its side, spewing Harry and Ginny to the floor.  
  
"What the.." Harry muttered.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. There are more proper ways to wake some one up. Merlins, how long have we been asleep? Where is James?" Ginny started her temper subsided by concern.  
  
"I don't know how long you guys have been like that, you could be a little bit more considerate of those around you. Anyways, its five o'clock, and James is the kitchen with the girls," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, Sod off," Ginny said as she stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Women," Fred muttered.  
  
"So, Harry. Looks like your getting comfortable with our sister. Not thinking of giving me a niece are you," George said with a wink.  
  
"All you Weasley's think with the same dirty mind. Ginny and me have done nothing, ok. What you see if what you get with us," Harry said in his defense.  
  
"So nothing is what happened the night in our house," Ron stated.  
  
"Ron, I told you the next day, nothing happened, and I'll tell you today nothing happened. I'm going to the kitchen, at least in there I won't get ridiculed," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen as Bill and Charlie walked into the room.  
  
That night at dinner, the kitchen was magically expanded in order to accompany the mass number of people; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and James. Somehow, dinner managed to be a quiet affair with the women keeping the men in checked. After dinner, Ginny opened birthday gifts and while Ginny was putting James down, everyone had left, except for her parents and Harry. But, when she came downstairs, her parents went up, leaving it just the two of them.  
  
"Ginny, I've missed you so much. You can't believe how much," Harry said as he placed his hands on both sides of her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips. Waiting for her to welcome him into her mouth, which she eagerly did. Harry intensified the kiss bringing his hands down from her face to her hips pulling her closer as he backed them up to the couch and gently lowered them down on to it.  
  
"Harry, not here," Ginny gasped when Harry went to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"Fine," he said as he picked her up and started for the stairs.  
  
"Not there, either," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Where then, Ginny. I can't stand not being with you any longer, I thought I would be able to, but I just can't," Harry stated as set her down on the ground looking into her eyes, his own dark with desire.  
  
"Me either, how's this weekend, Friday. I'll get my Mum to watch James. Set up everything else, just not here or at your place. Just someplace. Can you wait until then, please," Ginny begged.  
  
"Whatever you want," Harry said as he grabbed for Ginny's hand and led her to her room. As soon as the door clicked close, Harry went for Ginny's lips again plundering into her very soul. Moving away from her lips and planting kisses on her neck before heading to suck on her earlobe, all the while his hands worked on discarding her top.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"I'll be good, I promise. I just want to be close to you, I'll stop before we go to the point where we can't stop," Harry muttered as he claimed her lips once more and his hand went behind her to unclip her bra, when he pulled it off he stopped his mouthal attack and just looked and Ginny's near naked body.  
  
"Perfect. Ginny, just perfect," he clearly said before heading back to her lips and gently guiding her to the bed, lying her down completely before taking off his sweater and throwing it to the side. Before he joined her on the bed, his hand went for her skirt and in one motion stripped her completely. Ginny forgot for one moment what she wanted as her hands went to his jeans before he came back to her. Harry stripped himself the rest of the way and joined Ginny on the bed lying half on top of her while he started trailing his kisses south, it when his hand traveled past her stomach did Ginny finally have the control to grab his hand.  
  
"You promised," she said huskily. "Please."  
  
Finally, this drew Harry out of his deep need and he brought his hands up and cupped her face and he once again took her lips, but this time he just gently brushed her lips, before turning her over on her side and reaching to cover them both with the comforter, wrapping his arms gently over them while kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered when he felt Ginny's breathing go heavy. Unlike the other times he had slept next to Ginny, this time, he stayed awake for a while after she had began to sleep, then, finally, sleep claimed him too. 


	4. Paris

Authors Note: New stuff. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, for the delay, but beware of the smut that follows in the next chapters.  
  
Unusual for winter in England, the sun broke through the curtains casting a ray of light upon the covered bodies of Ginny and Harry, causing Harry to wake up. "Enjoy the moment" Harry thought to himself as he hugged Ginny closer to his body. However, this caused her to wake.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," Harry whispered.  
  
"Mmmm, morning," Ginny said before she started to move off the bed before being stopped by Harry.  
  
"Come back,"  
  
"I have work,"  
  
"So, go in late,"  
  
"I can't. I didn't go in yesterday, which you are well aware of, and I'm late as is," Ginny stated as she started to get dressed. Harry followed her out of bed and started to get dressed, too. When Harry finished he wrapped his arms around her body and stopped her from getting ready the whole way.  
  
"So, this weekend. Are we still going to do something." Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can plan anything, and I'll be ready,"  
  
"Umm, don't worry. I will make everything perfect, every moment,"  
  
"Really. What are you planning?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You'll see. Have fun at work," Harry said as he leaned in, kissed her behind the ear, and then left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Mum, I'm home," Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How was your day?" Mrs. Weasley said as she came in from the living room with James on her hip.  
  
"Oh, It could have been better. Darwin was giving me trouble about my report I wrote last week, but other than that. Hermione wants to go out tomorrow night after work to shop in the Muggle world and then have dinner. Since you are going to watch James this weekend, I can take him with us. But that means you don't have to worry about dinner for us, at least,"  
  
"I'll watch him, I haven't spent near enough time with him, I barely know him. Ginny, This afternoon, Harry came by and played with James for a while, I asked him to stay for dinner, but he said he couldn't. Has he told you, yet, what you are doing or when?"  
  
"No, and I don't think he will," Ginny added as she grabbed James and went upstairs to get out of her work robes. Ginny met a surprise as soon as she walked into her room, the room was filled with all different kinds of flowers, scented candles, and a note on her pillow.  
  
Gin, Last night was perfect. I missed you so much while I was gone and plan to make it up to you this weekend, several times over. I will be at the Burrow at five o'clock Friday, so have a weekend bag packed for you and James. I have made plans for James to stay with someone close to where we are, don't worry about who it is, you trust them more than anyone I know. I will be out of town till Friday sealing our plans, but if you need me I left Hedwig with you she knows where I am and can get to me quickly.  
  
Always Yours, Harry  
  
"I wish you could talk Hedwig, so you can tell me where Harry is," Ginny said as she went over and stroked Hedwig. "Who do I trust enough to leave my son with? He hates surprises when he's not the one surprising, one day I will have to be the one to surprise him, maybe."  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny, you made it!" exclaimed Hermione as she walked into The Leaky Cauldron and through a hug around her.  
  
"Yeah, work was dull, so I got off a little earlier than usual. You're here early, I can't imagine Hermione Granger leaving work early," Ginny responded as she got up and the two of them headed out into the Muggle world.  
  
"Yeah, well. I thought we might as well head out as soon as possible. I figure we can shop first and then do dinner afterwards. Where's James?"  
  
"Mum's watching him. I told her she didn't have too, but she insisted on me having a good time. She's still glad I'm back and wants to keep it that way as much as possible so she'll continue to help out anyway she can,"  
  
"So.How are things with you and Harry? He'll talk to Ron, but he stops talking as soon as I get in the room. I don't know who they are talking about: Harry and you, or me,"  
  
"I know this sounds incredibly selfish, but. I think the best thing for Harry and me, was me leaving. Before our relationship was just..just there. I mean there was no emotions. It was like we dated because it was expected, then as we got older, we did what people thought we were doing. And I think, we each felt something for each other, but we were too busy to notice. Now, that I'm back, we are doing what we want, not really caring about what others think about us. Its so nice. After everyone left on James' birthday, it was perfect. I can really tell that Harry cares about me, he is so patient with me."  
  
"So, when are you going to see him, again?"  
  
"He's planning something for this whole weekend. I told him too. He left me a note and said to have mine and James' bags packed for the whole weekend, but it sounds like he has other plans for James. Ever since we saw each other again, he likes to have surprises for me, such as this weekend, he's not telling me anything. I want to surprise him, its like he knows everything I want or do before I do it or say it, I just want him to be like "Wow" you know," Ginny said as she followed Hermione into a mall.  
  
"Well, I know one way on how you can surprise him. It surprised Ron and we can do all the shopping we need to do, right here at this store and after we buy everything we need I'll tell you how to surprise him," Hermione said as she walked into the store that was suppose to supply everything she needed. After quickly looking around Ginny thought, "Harry has no clue that he's in for, I just need him to supply the opportunity,"  
  
*****  
  
At 4:30 the next day, Ginny was waiting in the kitchen with the bags packed, trying to keep herself distracted and not watching the clock for when he was going to come.  
  
"Ginny, dear. Relax, you're going to make yourself sick," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched Ginny pace the kitchen floor.  
  
"I know Mum, but I'm just excited. Its been so long and I think we are finally connecting, more than we ever have. It is starting to feel so right like every puzzle piece is fitting,"  
  
"That's how you can tell its right. Go into the other room and read or something. It will help relax, you,"  
  
Ginny walked into the other room with James in tow and sat down on the chair near the fire and started to read. However, hard it was, she started to actually pay attention to what was going on in the book, when she felt him. Anxious as she was, she did not wait for him to make his presence noticed, but leapt off the chair and turned walked the short distance to him.  
  
"Harry, you're here. It feels like so much time has passed since I last saw you. Its been driving me nuts," Ginny said as she hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"Ginny, I'm all yours for the weekend, don't worry. I have blocked post to me for the whole weekend. Even Hedwig knows not to disturb us. Ok," Harry stated.  
  
"Good, so where are we headed."  
  
"Well, you'll know when we get there. I had to get us a portkey since James is going as far as our first stop with us. The portkey is activating in two minutes, so we better get James and tell your Mum we'll see her on Sunday for dinner," Harry said as he heading into the kitchen while holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"Molly, we're about to head out. But I promise, I will have your daughter and grandson back for Sunday dinner," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Have fun this weekend," she responded. Seconds later Harry, Ginny, and James were transported to a flat.  
  
"Harry, we're in Paris!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"You like?" he asked as Percy walked into the room.  
  
"Finally, you guys showed up. I am feeling quite lonely here without you and not having James around," Percy said as he grabbed James from Ginny's arms. "I'll bring James to dinner on Sunday, so don't worry and have fun."  
  
"So, Now can you tell me what we are doing?" Ginny asked Harry as they left Percy's flat.  
  
"Well, tonight we're doing dinner at a Muggle restaurant and then I got us a hotel. Tomorrow is a surprise as where we will be. But first, we need to go change for dinner, its sort of a place where you have to dressed up. I got us reservation for 8:30, so we better head to the hotel right now," Harry stated as they walked into the Metro Station.  
  
At eight o'clock, Harry was leading Ginny out of the metro station at the Trocadero. "I thought tonight, we could do dinner on the tower. I've never done it before, but the view is amazing and I thought it would be different," Harry stated as they walked down the steps and crossed the street to wait in line to ride the tram up to the restaurant.  
  
"Harry, this is amazing. I love the Eiffel tower and I've never eaten up here. How do you think of these things,"  
  
"Wait until tomorrow, it will be a lot better." Dinner was started with a fish pastry dish, followed by pumpkin soup, then a fish fillet, finishing off with chocolate mousse.  
  
"Have you ever felt content, as if nothing else could make you feel anymore complete. That for once, everything fits," Ginny said as she was in Harry's arm from the second observation floor of the tower.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel," Harry paused for a few moments before continuing "Ginny, I once thought that I could never be happy, never live a normal life. That it wasn't meant for me. My destiny had already been fulfilled, and once that was complete there was nothing else. But what's normal anyways. When I was ten, I knew nothing of the wizard world. I was just a scrawny boy running away from my overweight cousin. Then, when I learned about the wizard world, I was almost as famous as Merlin himself, with a destiny to kill the Dark Lord. The years leading up to the pivotal battle, I was angry at having to watch the only people I loved die, then there was you. You were just something else that was a given in my world. You would always be there, because that's how it was suppose to be. I never had to worry whether or not you would be there and since I never had to worry I never learned to love you because you would always be there for me. When I left you that night, it was tearing me up, but I had to go fulfill my destiny by myself, knowing that you would be there when I got back. But when I got back, you were gone. For once something was not taken from me, but rather just gone. It wasn't suppose to be like that, you were suppose to be there. I got frantic and worried, more so, then fighting Voldemort. No one knew where you were, or at least they didn't tell me. I was bent like hell to find you and bring you back to where you belong, to bring you back to me. The more time I was back and you weren't, I almost accepted that you were never coming back to me. Then I saw that letter and I thought I could have some peace in that you were happy, even if it wasn't with me, at least you were happy. When Ron told me you were back that first night, I wanted you more than I ever have, because in some ways I knew I couldn't have you. I was being denied the one thing I wanted. But that's not the point, is it. In love, its not about your wants or needs. Now, I feel happy because your in my arms, but not because its what I want, but because of what you want, what you need. You feeling content is enough to make me feel complete."  
  
"Harry," Ginny managed to get in before she turned herself to meet Harry's lips with her own. Harry slipped his hands down to her hips to pull her closer to him. As if on one mind, Ginny opened her mouth to let Harry's tongue plunge into her mouth. The kiss was slow, but was so intense that Ginny began to feel weak in his arms.  
  
"Hotel, now," Ginny whispered onto Harry's lips. The trip back to the hotel was spent in silence, but with met glances followed by averted eyes. This was worse than the first time they ever had sex. Maybe because this time they were going to make love. Right before they entered their hotel room half an hour later, Ginny spoke up, "Harry, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything, What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, um. I know they probably put drinks in the room, but do you think you can go run back to your place and get the champagne that we had that one night. We're both nervous and something to calm the nerves would be really nice," Ginny managed to get out.  
  
"Sure, lets get inside and then I'll apparate and go to get it,"  
  
"You won't be interrupting anything?"  
  
"Nah, all four of my roommates are home this weekend, so if anything is happening it will be behind closed doors and with charms in use. I'll be right back," Harry said as he kissed her behind the ear and with a crack disapperated. As soon as Harry left, Ginny set to work on what Hermione suggested.  
  
First, she took her wand out and got all the candles out, banished them all over the hotel suite, next she lit the lavender scented candles, turned off the lights in the room and let the candles provide all the light. Music came next, which she decided on using the same music that Harry used, Dido. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Heck if I was Harry I'd be surprised," Ginny thought as she moved to the balcony and waited.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back at Harry's.  
  
"Harry, aren't you suppose to spend the weekend with my sister?" Ron asked as he saw Harry walk in the door.  
  
"Yeah, well I still am,"  
  
"Then, why are you here, I know its been awhile so you don't remember some things, but when you want a romantic weekend, leaving her at the hotel by herself isn't really included in that?" asked Neville.  
  
"I forgot to bring something, ok. Ginny said she wanted something to drink that we've had before," Harry replied and managed to see a smirk from Hermione who lying up against Ron on the couch.  
  
"Sure, if that's what you say," Ron stated as Harry headed into the other room where the wine rack was.  
  
"Got what I needed, see you at dinner on Sunday," Harry stated as he walked out the door to apparate into his and Ginny's hotel room.  
  
When Harry appeared in the hotel room he was amazed. "Wow, she did all this. Now, where is she," Harry thought as he started to search for Ginny. Eventually, he saw her staring over the city, so he put the wine glasses he just filled down on the breakfast table and walked out to the balcony. Ginny, like always felt his presence, and waited for him. She soon felt his arms wrap around her and him start to kiss her starting behind the ear, then planting kisses down her neck.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ron and Neville. Hermione gave me a funny look, but when I got here, I understood why. I love what you did. Did she suggest the candles?"  
  
"Among other things, but you have to wait for those,"  
  
"So, I get to be surprised this time." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, that's what I was planning on, but I got distracted, I guess, I didn't mean to stay out here this long. Come on lets get inside," Ginny said as she moved towards inside.  
  
"Ginny, how long were you out there. You're freezing. Incendio," Harry said after grabbing his wand and pointing it at the unlit fireplace and led her over to the couch in front of it, then went and grabbed the wine glasses and the bottle from the breakfast table.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny muttered and she leaned back against Harry and watched the fire. Harry started rubbing Ginny's leg from ankle to where her dress laid bunched up mid-thigh. Stopping every so often at her knee squeezing it ever so gently. "Gin, I don't know if your ready to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway. I love you, and each day that I spend away from you it makes my heart ache. I realize how much you mean to mean, every second I'm not near you, and it makes me never want to leave your side. It scares me how much you mean to me. I don't know how I could live without you, I love you."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I love you, I always have," Ginny responded.  
  
Next, he started kissing her, trailing kisses from her ear, down her neck to the exposed areas on her shoulder. While Harry was doing this, Ginny was rubbing circles with her hand on Harry's leg, working farther and farther up his leg. Ginny, had enough, and turned to take Harry's lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, more fierce than they had ever kissed, full with need and desire. Ginny took her hands off of Harry's head were she was pulling Harry closer, and moved them to his shirt to start unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, Harry was void of the shirt, and Ginny felt Harry's arm go for the zipper on the back of her dress while she was undoing the button and the zipper on his pants. But as soon as she felt him go for the zipper, she stopped her actions, and gently pushed him away.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned with his dark emerald eyes.  
  
"We got a hotel room with a bed, why don't we use it and not the couch," Ginny laughed and she held Harry's hand and led him to the bed making him sit down on the bed, but not joining him. Instead she stood back and pulled her arms behind her and unzipped her dress, once it was all the way down, she pulled the straps off and let the dress slip to the floor to reveal a lavender Stretch lace chemise. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Ginny and reached his hand out to take hold of her and bring her down on the bed with him. Quickly he positioned himself on top of her, forcing his tongue within her mouth while one of his hands went to gently caress her breast, running his hands over her peaks and once it was taut, quickly rubbed it over and over again, before switching breasts. While his one hand tortured her here, the other crept its way towards her wet center. Before he started doing what she begged for him to do, he removed the lace panties that accompanied the chemise. Gently he cupped her center and started to a new place. While Harry was doing his torture, Ginny was becoming lost, but removed her lips from Harry's and started kissing down his neck and back up to his ear, where she started to nip at his ear. All of a sudden Ginny felt Harry start to move down.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny managed to get out in between breaths.  
  
Harry came back up, kissed her lips, and whispered, "Trust me," before descending down her body. Harry lips reached his fingers, and while his finger started to move in and out of her, slowly, but gradually picking up pace, his mouth redid was his fingers were doing earlier.  
  
"Har..Come.up.here.with.me." Ginny grunted while pulling at Harry's shoulders after a couple of minutes. Before Harry came up to meet Ginny, he managed to dispose of the rest of his clothing, and all at once he took her lips and gently slipped into her. Pausing for a second, before beginning to thrust into her. As their pace quickened, Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry and pulled him closer into her. As they both felt their climax coming, their kisses were passionate and mistrewn, placing them wherever, and finally with one final thrust that reached further in Ginny than ever before, they both screamed each other's names in pleasure, leaving Harry to collapse onto Ginny. Several minutes later, Harry rolled off Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, the sweat still dripping from their bodies.  
  
"Gin,"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"You are amazing, do you know that,"  
  
"Harry, did you know that tonight was not the first time I told you that I loved you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Its not, when did you." Harry responded puzzled.  
  
"That night you left me to go after Voldemort and we had that fight about me wanting to come with you, but you wouldn't let me. As soon as I knew you couldn't hear me, I said it, for the first time, aloud, to no one. It hurt me that you weren't there to hear me say it, but now, now you're here and can hear me say it, I love you more than anything I have ever known,"  
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight, I never thought straight, back then. Forgive me, love,"  
  
"Of course," Ginny responded before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her for the night. Harry sat there holding Ginny against him in his arms, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, kissing her lightly behind the ear before following her into the best night sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up first and had managed to get out of bed, take a shower, and return to the bed, before Harry even began to stir.  
  
"Hey, sleepy-head," Ginny chuckled when she saw that his eyes were open.  
  
"You're awake. What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat up and pulled Ginny against him.  
  
"Let's me see, its 9:00. James usually wakes up before eight, and I would have to be at work at 9, so, I've been up for awhile, but you looked so happy sleeping that I just decided to let you,"  
  
"Gin, it's a getaway weekend, you're suppose to take it easy,"  
  
"Harry, that wasn't the purpose of this weekend. I believe I wanted to get away to spend time with you, just the two of us, like last night," Ginny stated in a matter of fact way that Harry usually heard Hermione use.  
  
"Well, you're the one whose already changed for the day, but if you want we can stay in and have some fun or you can show me around the place that you call the most beautiful city in the world," Harry stated.  
  
"You really wouldn't mind sight-seeing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Anything to make you happy." That afternoon Ginny took Harry to Sacre Coeur, Notre Dame, L'Arc de Triomphe, and just some nice easy strolling down the Seine, stopping ever so often at some bridges. Around 6 o'clock, they headed back to the hotel suite.  
  
"So, what do you have it mind for tonight?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows when they entered the room.  
  
"Well, I know of this place that I thought we could go and spend the night at and tomorrow morning, but if you want we could stay here,"  
  
"I'm up for anything, so how are we getting there? Muggle, portkey, apparating?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, since I'm not telling you where we are going, portkey. You don't need anything, but that thing you wore last night, everything else I have for us there already," Harry said as Ginny playfully slapped him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ginny was holding on to Harry and a toothbrush as she felt herself hurtled to a new place. She found herself in a room that look fit for a room at Hogwarts hundreds of years ago. There was no electricity, just huge fireplaces and elaborate candlesticks that held tons of candles, the furniture was deep red velvet. Everything looked too expensive too touch.  
  
"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a chateaux called Vaux-le-Vicompte. One of the ministers of France owes me a lot of favors, I'm cashing this in as one of them. This was built during the reign of Louis XIV, tomorrow morning we can walk the gardens, its not as pretty as during the spring or summer, but its pretty spectacular right now,"  
  
"Its amazing, I love it, Come on lets take a look," Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him around room to room. "Ha, try and catch me now," Ginny said teasingly as she took off running, when they had finished. Harry remained his distance behind her, playing along, he knew he could have easily caught her, but he liked this game, suddenly Ginny ran into the room they portkeyed into and stopped.  
  
"Harry, how did you do this? You've been with me every second since we got here?" Ginny asked when she saw blankets and cushions in front of a lit fire with two plates of dinner and two glasses of white wine just sitting there, waiting. The only light being provided by the fire, as it was dark outside.  
  
"I have my ways," Harry said as he came up from behind her holding her, and planting kisses anywhere he felt on her face, her neck, her wrist.  
  
"Come on, you have to let me on to some secrets or I won't let you touch me tonight," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Fine, if you must know. When I left to go after Voldemort, Dobby followed me and asked if I could be his master, him and Winky. I know Hermione would kill me, but I agreed. Don't look at me that way, he can do whatever he pleases, he gets pay and any time off he wants, Winky won't except wages. All I asked them to do tonight was to make it special," Harry said as he led Ginny over to the blankets. "Come on, lets eat, I want you to have energy for later."  
  
"And what do you have planned for later, Mr. Potter," Ginny responded teasingly.  
  
After a little bit of food, Ginny started to drink her wine, when suddenly something metal hit her mouth. "What was that?" Ginny muttered to herself as she brought the glass down to look at it to see a ring in the glass. She stared at it for a few moments before curiously retrieving it out to see that it was a golden ring with flowers engraved all around and a diamond with two small emeralds on both sides, it was the most amazing ring she ever saw.  
  
"Ginny, I know that we said that we would take this day by day. Well, this day and everyday I want to take them together, as one. Will you doing the honor of allowing me to make sure that everyday we take, we take together, Will you marry me?" Harry asked taking Ginny's hands in his own and looking into her brown eyes with his green ones, neither one blinking, afraid that the moment would end.  
  
"Harry, I never expected this so soon," Ginny started, but paused momentarily upon seeing the sadness in his eyes, "I have wanted this day to come since I first laid eyes on you at Kings Cross, and then again the day in the Chamber, and at the Ministry of Magic, and when we had James, and last night. I can't believe this, oh my where did you get this ring?"  
  
"So."  
  
"Oh, Harry. How could I not marry you. Yes, of course," Ginny said as she leaned in and hugged Harry tightly and started to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Wait," Harry managed to say. "Before we do anything, can we put that ring on your finger." Harry slid his ring on her finger, looked deep into her eyes, before he gently laid her down as began to kiss her slow as he could, tantalizing her, as she wanted it now.  
  
"Ginny, relax. Let me do all the work," Harry whispered before capturing her lips. After a while Harry took his lips off her mouth and started placing kisses on her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, cheeks, her neck, as his hands went down to pull her sweater up over her head, next he started working the buttons on her blouse starting from the bottom up, and as he unbuttoned each one, he replaced it with a kiss. Once her shirt was completely off, he went back for her lips with his hands moving towards her breasts.  
  
"Harry, I can't take it this slow anymore," Ginny said as she started for his neck while quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Harry let her get the shirt off, before he stopped her with his hands.  
  
"No, You don't get to touch," whispered Harry as he kissed each of her hands before raising her arms above her head and putting them underneath a cushion, "move them and I'll have to think of a more creative way to stop you." Harry, then started over where he left off. Moving his mouth down the length of her body placing kisses in the opposite way that he did when he unbuttoned her shirt. Before he got to her waist, her bra was long gone. After he got to her jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them, and slid one hand inside, while his mouth went to one of her breast while the other hand went to the other breast. Somehow he managed to do all three things at once, hoping to drive her as close as he could to the edge.  
  
"Harry," Ginny gasped as his speed picked up. "I can't take this anymore, please." Harry decided to switch which breast he was kissing and moved both of his hands to take off the rest of her clothes, then he moved back up to her lips, while he managed to get the rest of his clothes off as well. Their kisses became more passionate as Harry entered her. Unlike last time, their movements were in perfect harmony, each move one made was complimented by the other. Near the end their movements were quick and frantic as the breathing became hard, their climax like the rest of their lovemaking was matched.  
  
"Ginny, I love you," Harry whispered as he looked into Ginny's eyes when his breathing was back to normal.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
******  
  
The two of them, slept the whole night away, and woke up just in time to watch the sun rise over the back gardens, glistening over the light snow that had fallen the night before. Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other's arm in perfect contentment with each other. After a few moments of muted silence, Ginny turned to face Harry and gently began to kiss him, moving her body on top of his, liking the sense of control it gave her. Tantalizing, she began to kiss his neck and lightly sucking at different places while hands began to rub circles on his chest. After she was done with his neck, she moved her lips to his chest. Now, it when she really decided to tease, but as she moved her hands down, Harry changed from his earlier movement of just holding her on her back and staring at her with dazed eyes to moving his coarse hands to her breasts and his eyes glazed with desire.  
  
"I don't think so," Ginny whispered in his ear and she grabbed his hands and placed them down at his side, "This is my time. You, just lie back, and let me have the fun with you for a change." This being said, Ginny began her attack on him, with her lips gently kissing him at various spots, while she began to softly stroke him with her smooth hands. "I love to tease him," she thought right before Harry muttered, "Ginny, I can't take this anymore, do something more or else I am going to." To this, Ginny moved down his body, took him within her small hands and guided him into her, while she sat astride him. Slowly, she moved on top of him, created a slow tantalizing rhythm. However, Harry couldn't take this for long, and suddenly, flipped her over to where she was under him and began to thrust hard and fast into her, quickly climaxing right along with her.  
  
"So was that payback, because if it was, I think I might have to do something that will warrant the same response," Harry said as he broke their connection and moved to hold her within his arms once more.  
  
"A little, but mostly, I just wanted to make love with my fiancé. That's great to say, making love. I love to say that, sounds so much better and is better, more intimate, than having sex,"  
  
"Always, will be. And I can promise that as soon as we start just having sex and not making love, I will do whatever I can to change that. I want it to always be like this weekend. I love you and I can't seem to stop saying that,"  
  
"I love you, too,"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ginny questioned after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Now or later?"  
  
"Well, we can't live at the Burrow or at your place now. That would just be weird, at least for me. But we do need a place to live after we get married. I don't want a big wedding, just all of my family, and the Order. My job isn't the best, not what I want to do, but I do it because I need the money, and since you refuse to tell me yours,"  
  
"Ginny, you're rambling," Harry said.  
  
"I am? Sorry."  
  
"That's fine, because that's all the things we need to think about. So, do you really want to talk about it now, or later?"  
  
"Lets get it done, now, so we can get everything done this week. The sooner the better. But, we can live at the Burrow, till we find something. It will be easier with James, then living with Ron and everyone else," Ginny said as she got up from the ground and starting to get dressed much to Harry's demise.  
  
"Ok, well, I have an idea of where we can live. But, the getting married part, my family is your family and the Order, there's not that many of us, so any time you want. I'll put in a word to work that I am not to be bothered until the New Year unless there is a War about to start, if I don't intervene. Believe me my job is more than enough to support us and all of your family, but you know they won't let me, they never have. So why don't you quit your job and do something you want to do or just stay home with James," Harry said as he followed Ginny's lead in getting his clothes on.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it. Since I want to get married and moved in to a new place before the New Year, how about we discuss it at dinner tonight to see what's best for everyone, but how about the 24th. A day before Christmas, we can make it a party or a celebration, more than a wedding," stated Ginny as Harry finished dressing and then came over to her. After she was finished talking Harry took her lips in his own and possessively kissed her. His hands dropped to her hips to pull her close to his body as his tongue swept over her bottom lip begging for entry, which she immediately granted.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were going to show me the gardens, this morning," Ginny said as Harry's lips left her mouth and started to work its way down her neck.  
  
"Gardens, right. Ok," stated Harry as he picked up her robe and his own. After both were properly dressed to go outside, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the garden. 


	5. Home at last

After a wonderful morning of touring the gardens and seeing the almost frozen over Grand Canal, Harry and Ginny returned to their hotel to get their bags, change and shower, before heading back to the Burrow, expecting it to be empty. However, when they walked in the door to the kitchen, they were immediately attacked by James in hugs, also the kitchen was full with all the women.  
  
"I know, where my place is," Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked in to be with the men.  
  
"So, Ginny, how was this weekend in Paris?" Hermione asked while giving Ginny a couple of winks.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful. We had dinner on the Eiffel tower, did all the sightseeing, had some fun, stayed the night in a chateau in the country side. It was nice and relaxing," Ginny said as she hugged her son and walked over to sit next to Hermione at the table.  
  
"Nice rock," Hermione whispered, "When are you telling everyone?"  
  
"Dinner, so hush till then," Ginny whispered back before asking Penelope, "So how was James this weekend?" and moving the ring to where the rock was facing the other direction.  
  
"The perfect little gentlemen. Percy is going to be such a good Father, spoils him more than desired, but also knows how to keep him in line," Penelope answered.  
  
"Yeah, they'll all be great Fathers, they just need to get up the nerve to propose. I mean they are Grffyndors. You'd think we would all be married and have kids by now," Angelina said.  
  
"Give them time. As much as I want more grandkids, they are still just kids themselves, well most of them are anyway," Mrs. Weasley said as her wand commanded the cooking.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in the family room, the men were having the same conversations as they normally do, Quidditch and work, when George noticed Harry walking in.  
  
"Harry, the one who stole our sister away from us. We heard you kidnapped her for a little fun in France," George said giving Harry a wink.  
  
"We had fun. Your sister is amazing,"  
  
"We didn't need to know that," Ron said as he looked up from playing chess with Bill.  
  
"No, you git. We had fun this weekend talking and sight-seeing, but yeah, that too," Harry said while smirking at his best friend.  
  
"I do not want to hear about it," Ron responded.  
  
"Dad-dy," James said after toddling in, breaking them up.  
  
"Did you have a fun weekend at Uncle Percy's? He didn't let you get in too much trouble?" Harry asked mockingly.  
  
"I'll have you know, we had a lot of fun. We went to the store to buy some new toys and we learned some new words and we helped Uncle Percy buy something for Penelope," Percy went on.  
  
"Boys, dinner," came out from the kitchen.  
  
The boys walked into the kitchen and sat down in their seats only to have Harry stand up before the eating sat up.  
  
"Well, before we start eating, I, well, we have something to announce," Harry started, "This weekend I asked Ginny to marry me, and she has agreed." This was answered by clapping, cheering, and a couple mutterings from the females as "finally one of them asked."  
  
"I want to get married before the New Year, so we want to know when is the best time for all of you, so everyone can be there," Ginny continued on for Harry. The rest of dinner was everyone discussing plans for the wedding, when and where. When was set for December 24, the date they wanted worked for everyone, at two o'clock, followed by a reception. Where was decided to be Hogwarts. It was big enough for everyone to stay the night and, large enough for a good party.  
  
***** Later that night, it was just Ginny and Hermione talking in the kitchen with Ron and Harry talking near the fire in the midst of a wizards chess match, the rest of the couples had gone home, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retreated to bed, along with the tucked in James.  
  
"So, Ginny. Now that everyone else has left, this weekend."Hermione lead.  
  
"Hermione, it was perfect. Friday night we portkeyed to Percy's flat and I felt home. It just feels right, when I'm there. I know that we'll live here, but I still want to be back there. We went straight the hotel and got ready for dinner, he took me to dinner on the Eiffel tower. It was so amazing, then we went to the observation deck and just looked over the city. When we went back to the hotel, I decided to put the plan into action and sent Harry back to your guys flat,"  
  
"After he left, I laughed so hard, he had no idea, and the boys were giving him so much trouble," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, well unfortunately I went out on the balcony and kind of got caught up, so I didn't get to see his reaction. But, he was surprised by the outfit, it was great, because that really isn't a Ginny thing to wear. It was nothing like the other times, before it felt void, but this time it felt, I don't know, so much more. Then, on Saturday, I showed Harry around Paris, then he took me to this chateaux in the countryside. We did a little tour of the inside, then I decided to make him chase me, well, then I was surprised, again. I finally found out how he surprised me most of the times, don't get mad, but Dobby and Winky asked Harry if he could be their master, so while we were doing stuff, they were setting things up. And if I thought Friday was great, it didn't even compare to Saturday. But even more than anything else, it great to know that we have a relationship not based on sex, or because its what people want, but because we love each other and want to be together," Ginny continued on.  
  
"Ginny, that's great. But you don't think you're rushing into getting married, I mean I know you guys love each other, but Ron and I have been dating for so much longer. I'm just jealous, I mean Ron and I, have been going out since fifth year. Of course, fifth year, it was hidden from most people, including Harry. I just wish he would hurry up and ask me," Hermione rambled on.  
  
"Hermione, Harry and I are in a different situation. We have done things differently from the start. Give Ron time, believe me. I think everyone will be married by the end of next year. The boys just needed one person to go first, Harry just happened to be that one," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I guess, But if I have to wait any longer, I'm going to be the one asking him," Hermione replied while standing up to get more tea for her and Ginny, before they went into the other room where the boys were.  
  
At the same time, the boys were having a like conversation.  
  
"Harry, I've told you this before, but you better not do anything else to screw up my sister's life. I know you love her and she loves you, but don't hurt her. That's all I ask," Ron stated while moving his bishop to take Harry's knight.  
  
"Ron, I can only promise that I'll try, ok. I wouldn't purposively do anything to make her upset or hurt again. Unlike last time, we are talking about everything. It's so much better. Talking about getting married, when are you and your gits of brothers going to pop the question, too," Harry pestered.  
  
"Yeah, you know that all of us are going to have to start asking. I love Hermione and everything, but things are great now and I don't want to mess things up. And I know for a fact that Percy is going to ask Penelope any day, now. If you didn't announce tonight, I bet he was going to ask tonight when he got home," Ron started again.  
  
"I'm just warning you, now. If you don't ask Hermione, soon. She's the type of a girl, who will ask you," Harry warned.  
  
"I know," Ron started as the girls walked in.  
  
"You know what?" asked Hermione as she walked in and sat on the couch as Ginny took an arm chair.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Ron as he took Harry's King and got up to join Hermione on the couch and Harry went to the armchair and lifted Ginny to where she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"So, are you guys heading back tonight or are you going to stay here?" Harry asked as Ginny started rubbing circles in his thighs and he played with her hair.  
  
"Eh, I told Neville that the place would be empty for him and to have fun, so I guess Hermione and I will stay in my room. Doesn't it feel weird with this place being empty, I bet my Mum hates it, but it had to happen sometime. So, when are you moving out Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, Harry and I are going to look for places tomorrow. I owled my boss earlier and quit and Harry told his work he's off till the New Year, so we are starting to look tomorrow. We'll see from there," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys come over afterwards. Stop by here, pick up James, and come for dinner. Neville and Luna are dying to see you Ginny, after all it used to be the six of us," Hermione added.  
  
"That will be great. We just won't be able to stay that late. James will fall asleep early,"  
  
"Just bring a bag and you can stay the night,"  
  
"Uh, that sounds great and all, but I'm not sure that would be the best,"  
  
"Ginny, It will fine for the night. James will be fine for one night. After all he is sleeping ok right now and Percy said he slept the night this weekend," Harry stated.  
  
"Ok, but if he wakes up tomorrow night. You'll be the one getting up, too. Oh well, its getting late, I'm going to head up," Ginny said, "Harry, don't. Stay down here and visit some more, I'm just really tired from everything," Ginny finished, kissing Harry on the check and retreating upstairs, checking on James before changing and crawling into bed.  
  
A half an hour later, Harry walked in to see a sleeping Ginny. So, quietly as he could, he changed and got in next to Ginny, kissing her on the cheek, before falling asleep himself. Sometime during the night, however, Harry woke up to feel the absent body next to his and went downstairs to the fireplace, where he figured Ginny went. He was right, Ginny was there in the rocking chair with James in her arms.  
  
"Harry, you know, you really have to get better about waking up," Ginny said.  
  
"I guess I always had enough trouble sleeping with pain, and I sort of got used to deal with the pain and screaming that I ignore it now. I guess I have to learn to wake up when I hear it now," Harry said as he came over and sat facing Ginny on the floor.  
  
"You better, especially,"  
  
"Especially when we have more kids," Harry finished for her as he picked up one of her feet and started the massage he intended to give her while she was humming a tune to get James asleep quicker.  
  
"You would want more?"  
  
"Ginny, I would want as many as you want to give me. And these times, I'll be there for you the whole part of the process, not just the fun and easy part."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I've always wanted a family. That's what your family has given me, but to have some that's mine, ours. Come on, I'll take James up," Harry finished as he stopped his massage.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Harry and Ginny went house looking, all over. Flooing from one place to another, trying to find a place that was them. On one of the last houses they were set to look at, they found it. The house was huge, but Harry said he could afford it and more, it had a master bedroom and bath, five other bed rooms, a library and sitting room, kitchen, dining room, family room, owlry, potions workshop, a greenhouse, a Quidditch pitch, a garden. It was a dream house for Ginny.  
  
"Harry, we can't."  
  
"Why not? Its perfect. It leaves us room to grow into it, but if we need more later we can expand or we can buy a new place. Don't look at me like that. I can buy this house with my job and have money left over and that's not even going into my trust. I want this, ok," Harry stated. Ginny gave up, when she saw she was fighting a losing battle and agreed to the house. Since the house was vacant, they decided to start moving in that Saturday and Sunday, with all of the families help, it would be done fast.  
  
"We found it," Harry stated after dinner that night, once James was asleep in his room.  
  
"Found what," Neville asked as Ron poured wine for everyone.  
  
"A house," Harry said.  
  
"More like a mansion, its huge."  
  
"Gin,"  
  
"I know, I know. But I have to admit, I love it."  
  
"I can't believe you guys are getting married and living together. Isn't that a step?" asked Neville.  
  
"Not really. We just do the order of things wrong. Instead of falling in love, get married, move in together, have kids, we had a kid, fell in love, moved in, and then finally comes marriage," Ginny joked.  
  
"I would have never have been able to do it by myself," Luna added.  
  
"You never know what you can do until you try," Ginny said. Slowly, the wine glasses got drank, refilled, and finished again. Then couple by couple, they left to go to their rooms.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked as soon as they got in his room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do know that you look very desirable right now," Harry said as he walked over to where she was taking off her jewelry near the dresser.  
  
"Oh, I am, am I," Ginny taunted as Harry began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Harry, this was your suggestion to stay here, although nothing would happen in my parents house either, that's just too weird for me, and I know I wasn't much fun yesterday falling asleep, but James is in the same room, so let me just say there is more of a chance at the Burrow, then in a room with my child,"  
  
"Ginny, what do you think I am. Believe me everything tonight will be with clothes on or at least under the covers," Harry said before getting smacked lightly by Ginny on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Believe me, I can wait till this weekend, when we have a house to ourselves."  
  
"I know, you would never do anything like that, you never were one for an audience, except in Quidditch," Ginny said as she cast a silencing charm on the room and crawled into the bed.  
  
"I like to just be Harry, not the Boy who Lived,"  
  
"That's who I like, too, Well most of the time, but he used to do things that made me go berserk. Luckily, he doesn't do that much any more,"  
  
"Well, I could think of a few ways he could make you go berserk in a good way," Harry said as he got in to bed and laid partially on top of her and began to kiss her forcefully.  
  
"Hmm, was this suppose to make me do something," Ginny joked.  
  
"Fine, how about this," Harry muttered as he lazily took her lips running his tongue over her lips before kissing his way down her neck.  
  
"I don't know. You know maybe the Boy who Lived could do something for me," Ginny laughingly said.  
  
"Fine, well than I'll just stop trying."  
  
"Harry, you know I'm just playing with you. You don't have to get all grumpy," Ginny said kissing Harry, "Maybe, we should just sleep in different rooms after tonight, until we move into our own place, that way we won't, we won't be in weird situations?"  
  
"Don't think you can get away from me."  
  
"Never," Ginny said before kissing Harry on the forehead and moving to her side with her back towards Harry, but waited for his arms were wrapped around her body before saying, "Night, see you in the morning."  
  
***** The rest of the week, Harry and Ginny decided to sleep in separate rooms because Ginny felt weird doing anything with her parents or her brother in the same house. Moving in to their house took only Saturday as all of Ginny's brothers and girlfriends helped. At about ten o'clock Harry and Ginny were finally left alone in their house for the first time.  
  
"This feels so weird. I've never not lived with someone in my family. I'm on my own for the first time, well not really because you're here," Ginny said as she walked into the family room where Harry was.  
  
"Well, if you don't want me here, I can always leave you alone," Harry said as he got up making to leave the room.  
  
"Don't you dare, Mr. Potter. I still need you to do something for me,"  
  
"Like what," Harry said with raised eyebrows implying something sexual.  
  
"I need you to do some charms for me. Then the house will be perfect," Ginny grinned.  
  
"Charms, I'll show you charms," Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and took her lips fully, slowly leading her back until she fell down on the couch and then fell down on top of her with an umph. Their kissing grew more and more intense as their tongues fought a lover's battle before Harry gently pushed himself off her and lifted her up in his arms and walked from the room and started up the stairs.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This is our first time in our house, I'm going to make love to you in our bed," Harry stated as he opened the bedroom door and kicked it shut behind him.  
  
"Harry," Ginny exclaimed as Harry threw her lightly on their bed and quickly joined her. Harry's lips were quickly on Ginny and his hands stripped her of her clothes as well as his as fast as he was able too.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered into her ear as his slid into her and started a slow rhythm that quickened in no time. Harry could feel that he was so much further along than Ginny was, so he slid one hand down to her center as the other one continued a like rhythm on one of her breasts. This movement allowed both Ginny and Harry to reach their completion simultaneously.  
  
"Harry, not that I'm complaining, but what was the hurry?" Ginny asked once the afterglow subsided and she once again caught her breath.  
  
"Ginny, its been more than a week. And most of the time, we weren't even in the same house. Then, all of today you looked so damn hot, that I am surprised your brothers didn't kill me. So, as soon as they left, I knew I wanted you. So, I am sorry, but it is partially your fault, looking so irresistible," Harry responded to hear Ginny chuckle.  
  
"I am, am I. Well, you wait right here, and I'll be right back," Ginny commented as she got out of bed, put on a house robe and walked out the door and returned a couple minutes later after checking on James in the other room. When she returned she saw Harry sitting in an armchair in his robe in front of the fireplace. Ginny, deciding to be playful, disrobed and jumped onto Harry's lap.  
  
In between kisses, Ginny whispered, "Mr. Potter, it seems as if one of us is wearing too much. Once she began to reach inside his robe for his manhood while kissing down his neck, Harry moved to get up off the chair.  
  
"No, here," Ginny said as she moved down in his lap as she opened up his robe. Her hands began to make playful circles on his chest as his hands traced up and down her back pulling her closer to him. Slowly, she brought herself down on him and began to create a quick pace rhythm. Harry matched her rhythm, thrusting into her, while she angled herself on top of him so he could reach deeper into her.  
  
"Faster," Harry whispered as he pulled Ginny closer to him with his hands that were gripped to her hips. Minutes later, Ginny moved herself off of Harry and sat in his lap, cuddled against him while he summoned a blanket and covered them.  
  
"Ginny, you amaze me, you know that,"  
  
"I don't know what got into me. I just thought it would be fun,"  
  
"Oh, that was fun, alright." A few minutes later Harry carried Ginny to the bed and placed her softly down.  
  
"Again, already?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, not right now, my little sex pheen. After moving and unpacking all day, plus what we've been up to, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right back."  
  
"Want some company?" Ginny asked as she moved to get out of the bed.  
  
"No, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. Its been a long day." Harry said as he moved to the bathroom. Five minutes later when he walk out of the bathroom in his boxers, he saw that Ginny was under the covers with her eyes closed. As quietly as he could, Harry got his wand to extinguish the candles, but keeping the fire going, and climbing into bed, without waking her, unfortunately as soon as he curled up against her now clothed body, she began to stir.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"Yeah, Gin,"  
  
"I forget if I told you or not, but dinner tomorrow night is at our place instead of at the Burrow. Neville and Luna are coming as well as all the boys and their girlfriends. Mum and Hermione are coming over a little after lunch to start cooking and finish with the wedding plans," Ginny said while snuggling closer to Harry.  
  
"Fine with me. I love you, sleep well," Harry whispered as she kissed her temple and then closed his eyes,  
  
"Love you," she responded as well with her eyes still shut, having never opened them. 


	6. Hogwarts

The next week went by so fast with people coming and going from the Potter Place (the name for Harry and Ginny's home) that Harry and Ginny barely saw any alone time. In fact, Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley ended up staying over most of the nights. The night before the wedding every one attending the wedding including family, friends, ministry officials, and Order members were at Hogwarts. Harry and the boys were taken to the Grffyndor tower to stay for the night, while the girls were brought to the Staff quarters. Everyone else was dispersed between the other dorms.  
  
"Ginny, you feeling ok, you look a little pale?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, perfect, just everything is happening so fast. And I keep on feeling like I am missing something. Its right in front of me, but I don't know what it is," Ginny answered.  
  
"Cold feet?"  
  
"No, definitely not." Ginny said as she ran into the bathroom to return a couple minutes later with more color in her face. "I don't know why, I'm sick. It just started, but maybe its just nerves on how important tomorrow is. I almost want to go downstairs to the Great Hall and make sure everything is fine with the decorations and then go down to the kitchens to make sure the house elves know what to make,"  
  
"Ginny, you're worrying too much. Everything will be perfect, the house elves, as much as I hate to admit it, they really love what they do, and plus what they do is impeccable," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, come on, lets get some sleep," Ginny said as she moved towards her bed and Hermione left to go to her room.  
  
**** Meanwhile in the Grffyndor tower.  
  
"Harry, come on try this drink. We got a whole bunch from the Muggle world for tonight," George egged Harry on as his shoved a glass filled with a dark color liquor in his hands.  
  
"Guys, I really shouldn't. Your sister will kill me if I can't even stand up tomorrow,"  
  
"Don't worry. We have the solution for that. Now drink up," Fred said.  
  
Five drinks later, Fred, George, and Harry were stumbling and mumbling drunks, Neville was past out, and Ron, who had remained sober, was trying to take care of all of them. After finally getting the twins into bed, he was trying to persuade Harry to put down the bottle.  
  
"Come on, Harry. You have had enough, now come one, let's go to bed," Ron said as he led Harry to a bed.  
  
"Your sister is so pretty and spontaneous. Last week, she jumped on me naked,"  
  
"Harry, shut up before I hurt you and go to bed," Ron interrupted shoving him into the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," muttered Harry as he past out.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up at the crack of dawn to see Ginny pale faced and rushing to the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny, I know you probably don't want to even think about it, but," Hermione said when Ginny left the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione, please don't even say it. Ok, I don't want to even think about it, until after today. Lets just have fun and right now we need to start getting ready," Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Alright, I won't say anything more. Come one lets get you ready, we only have two hours. I'll be right back, I'll go get you some Pepper-Up potion, that should do the trick for right now."  
  
Meanwhile in the Grffyndor tower, the boys were rolling off the couches and beds.  
  
"George, Fred. I feel awful, what do you have to fix this," Harry mumbled through his pounding headache.  
  
"Here," George said as he tossed Harry one of the Muggle drinks, a beer.  
  
"Not this, I want something to fix it, not get me drunk, again. I will not be drunk at my wedding," Harry said as his face got red. "Damn you guys, your sister is going to kill me."  
  
"Harry, take a long shower and I'll go grab some Pepper-Up potion, that goes on for all of you," Ron said as he left the room. A few minutes later, Ron bumped into Hermione in the hospital wing.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think my brothers overdid it last night with Harry and themselves. Poor Neville was knocked out cold. I sent them all to the showers. Hopefully, that and Pepper-Up potion will do the trick. What are you up here for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginny's not feeling well. Probably just stress," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Liar. You feel alright, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. I feel fine. I told you, Ginny's sick."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Ron just lay off of it, today."  
  
"Fine, I will," Ron gruffed as he stormed out of the room with Pepper-Up potion in hand.  
  
******  
  
The wedding was spectacularly magical. Everything went perfectly, the picture-perfect Magical wedding conducted by Headmaster Dumbledore. Right after the wedding, all the guests were invited to stay for a light reception as the Great Hall was magically transformed into a reception hall.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful," Ginny beamed as she danced around the hall in Harry's arms. "Everything is perfect."  
  
"I know. Everyone is behaving and having fun. I don't know how many times I've told you this today, but you look absolutely wonderful. I don't know how you do it. Everything got ready so fast for today. It's like it was already planned," Harry said into Ginny's hair.  
  
"Oh, no. I'll be right back," Ginny said as she pushed off of Harry and ran from the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry yelled after her, but it was too late, she was already out of the room.  
  
"Harry, what'd do?" Ron asked as he and Hermione danced next to Harry's standing figure.  
  
"I don't know, she just ran out of here," Harry answered.  
  
"I'll go check on her," Hermione said, "I think I know what it is."  
  
"Ron, do you know what's wrong?" Harry asked once Hermione left and they started to walk to the seats.  
  
"Uh, Hermione mentioned that Ginny was feeling sick when I ran into her in the hospital wing this morning," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Ginny, this is unfair to him. You need to tell him," Hermione said when she found Ginny puking in the bathroom.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want him to worry before the wedding," Ginny answered once she had finished.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"I had a feeling the night it happened, but I guess I started getting sick as soon as we moved into the house. Its not as bad as last time, but I didn't get sick this soon last time," Ginny pondered as she washed her face off before walking out of the bathroom with Hermione at her heels.  
  
"So are you going to tell him soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell him tonight," Ginny said when she entered the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron right there waiting.  
  
"Tell him what tonight?" Harry asked pulling Ginny into his arms.  
  
"Tell him how much I love him,"  
  
"And.."  
  
"That I think he's a git when he asks too many questions."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave it alone. Can I have this dance?" Harry said as he turned and took Hermione's hand, receiving a slap from Ginny as he led Hermione onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well, Sis, Can I have this dance?" Ron asked as he extended his hand to which Ginny readily accepted.  
  
"So, Ron, when are you going to ask Hermione, so we can have a party like this again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Give me time," Ron muttered before adding, "Ginny, when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"You know what I mean. I may be dense sometimes, but this time I knew what I was looking for."  
  
"I will tell him. I just told Hermione that I'll do it tonight, but I want to wait until its just us two, ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*****  
  
Later that night found Harry and Ginny alone in the room of requirement, which had transformed itself into a Honeymoon suite.  
  
"Sorry about earlier tonight, Harry. I don't know what got into me," Ginny said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Ginny, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't even realize you didn't feel well, I feel like a git," Harry said as he reached for a champagne bottle and filled two glasses half full and handed one to Ginny while keeping one for himself.  
  
"I really shouldn't," Ginny said as she took the glass only to walk it to a table and set it down.  
  
"Why not? Champagne can't really hurt you when your sick," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I'm more than just sick," Ginny said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he rushed to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her body that was turned away from him.  
  
"Its not like anything is wrong. I didn't expect this. Well, not so soon, anyways. I should have been more careful, followed Hermione's advice on what she's been doing, but I didn't. I can't believe this is happening, I don't even know how to tell you.  
  
"Ginny, stop rambling and just tell me."  
  
"Harry, Your going to be a father."  
  
"I thought I already was."  
  
"Well, your going to be one to another child. I'm, I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he turned Ginny to look at him, her eyes were dark and afraid.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Harry."  
  
"Really, I'm going to be a father. This is great," Harry said as he kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.  
  
"So, your not mad at me," Ginny said.  
  
"How can I be mad at you? This is wonderful news. I can't believe I get to be a father, this time from the start. James will have a brother or sister to play with. It'll be great. I love you, Ginny. There's nothing to be afraid of," Harry said as he took Ginny's lips as softly as he could as his fingers went to undo Ginny's dress robes. Slowly, he undid the buttons and hooks on her robe and then the dress underneath. Next, he undid her bra and after this, kissed his way down her still standing body. Stopping briefly at her stomach kissing and caressing it before moving to pull down her bottoms before coming up to capture her lips once more. Then, he picked her up, with his lips still on hers, and walked the few short steps before lying her gently on the bed. Harry trying to be gentle as possible, finally, or at least it seemed like it to Ginny, glided his tongue along her bottom lip, which she immediately granted access into her mouth to play with her tongue. Harry, left her mouth and started to kiss down her neck while his hands ran up and down her body. Suddenly, Harry left her completely and stripped himself of his clothes and climbed on top of her. As slow and gentle as he could Harry slid into her and started a very slow pace. When Ginny looked into Harry's eyes she could see pain, frustration, and determination.  
  
"Honey, your not going to hurt me," she whispered into his ear causing him to quicken his pace to almost a fast fury in the end he was driving into her as hard as he could, thrusting deeper into her core than all their previous times, leaving both of them spent.  
  
"Harry, I won't break and you won't hurt me or the baby," Ginny said after a few minutes had past.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know, what you could handle. I figured that if you couldn't make love you would have stopped me, but I didn't know what you could handle. I want everything to be perfect," Harry mumbled.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. Trust me."  
  
"How do you know, had boyfriends during the last time you were pregnant?"  
  
"That better be a joke and it wasn't funny at all. I know because I know, ok. Its hard to explain. But trust me, I'll tell when there's no more."  
  
"Alright, I don't want to push when it gets too late, so you will tell me."  
  
"Yes, don't worry, I will do nothing to hurt my baby or me."  
  
"I won't worry. I trust you. I love you. Now, where are you going?" Harry asked as Ginny got up from the bed.  
  
"To take a bath," Ginny said as she walked towards the door that would take her to the bathroom swaying her hips in the process making Harry grin at her teasing. A couple minutes later, Harry was lying in bed, when Ginny stuck her head out the door and asked, "Well, are you going to join me or not?"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked as he got of bed wrapped a sheet over his waist, not quite as open as Ginny was, and followed Ginny into the bathroom. The bathroom was lit only by the scattered lavender candles dispersed in the room, soft music filled the room, pink rose petals carpeted the floor, and in the middle of the room was a bathtub big enough for two filled with bubbles. Ginny quickly slid into the tub, the bubbles covering everything below her neck.  
  
"Did you do all this, did this happen by the magic of the room of requirement, or did house elves do it?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Do you have to know how everything happens, can't you just accept things?"  
  
"Yes. No, so it was you? You did all this is a manner of minutes?"  
  
"Does it really matter when I did this or how? Now stop being a git and get in or get out of the room so I can have some peace and quiet," Ginny said.  
  
"Well if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave you alone," Harry said as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Harry Potter, get back here,"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Harry said as he came back into the room, threw off his sheet, and slid into the tub with his wife. 


	7. Wedded Bliss

Author's Note: At first I was done with this story and started writing another story, which I am currently into by over 15,000 words, but then I got inspired to add more to this story. I realized I left some loose ends about things I was curious to write about. There is some Harry and Ginny smut in here, so beware.  
  
Oh, and just to let anyone who actually reads my stories know, I tend to write a story as much as I can, not chapter by chapter. I have never been able to write like that, but I do come back and add more to the story or change parts of what I have already written. Depends on how my mind is working or whether or not it feels like there is more to the story then what I originally thought. That is why there tends to be gaps of months in between chapters. Hopefully, my mind will allow me to write more quickly. Just know that there is more after this chapter, and your input into what I should do, is always welcome.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
A half an hour later, Harry and Ginny were in bed next to each other, cuddling, Harry lazily combing his fingers through Ginny's long red hair.  
  
"Ginny, do you want to know something?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm," was the response he received.  
  
"The first time I realized that I liked you as more than my friends sister was on the train going home, my fifth year, that you were the person that I was meant for."  
  
"What? You, really. Why," Ginny asked as she sat up abruptly.  
  
"You were there, sitting across from me, egging on your brother, saying something along the lines of Dean being better. That whole summer, Ron was streaming in his letters to me, about Dean being a git. All along, I knew you just said that to see his reaction. I saw what I wanted in a girl. Love, humor, mischief, everything. That's why I asked you out during my sixth year, not because it was what was expected,"  
  
"Harry, I never knew. Why didn't you ever tell me that it was something more than obligation, the need for something you didn't have?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just never seemed right to bring it up. Did I ever tell you about a mirror I found my first year?"  
  
"You told me how it gave you the Elixar of Life, but not much,"  
  
"I just realized now, what it all meant. The mirror showed you what was your heart's desire. When Ron looked into it, he saw himself winning the Quidditch Cup, being Head Boy, stuff like that. I told him I saw my parents and me, along with various family members, but now I know, I saw us. Me, you, James. All I have ever wanted was a family, and you are the one who gave that to me. How can I ever thank you," Harry said as he rolled on top of Ginny and gently kissed her.  
  
"Oh, my, Harry. You make me so happy. Just be you, and that's how you can thank me," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
A couple days later, Harry and Ginny, were back home, alone. Harry walked into the kitchen to see Ginny happily cooking away while James was upstairs taking a nap. Silently, Harry made his way to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him.  
  
"So, can we have dessert right now," Harry whispered into her ear before sucking it in between his lips.  
  
"Harry, I'm making us dinner," Ginny laughed.  
  
"How about I do dessert right now?"  
  
"The dinner will burn."  
  
"Umm, I can make it quick," Harry replied as one of his hands trailed down her side and slid underneath her skirt to graze up her leg while the other one laid across her stomach in an act of possession.  
  
"I'm sure you can. But,"  
  
"Ginny, come on, I have to go back to work in a week or so depending on when things come up and I could be gone for days or weeks and I just want to spend time with you," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Then lets eat this dinner I am preparing, and then after I put James down for the night, we can do what ever you want."  
  
"Fine, I'll go get James," Harry said gloomily as he trudged out of the kitchen and up to wake up James.  
  
"That man I swear," Ginny said to herself as she finished up cooking, set the table, and had to the food out before Harry made his way back into the kitchen with James sitting up on his shoulders laughing.  
  
"Well, I see someone woke up happy," Ginny said while smiling.  
  
"James, it seemed was already awake and playing with his toys when I walked in, but I think he's hungry, aren't you buddy?" Harry asked as he took James off his shoulders and strapped him into his seat.  
  
"Well, I hope your both hungry for what I've cooked up," Ginny said as she sat down across from Harry putting her feet in his lap under the table. Throughout dinner, Ginny would rock back and forth rubbing her feet against him.  
  
"So shall I put our James to bed or do you want you," Ginny asked removing her feet from his lap and standing up.  
  
"Uh, I will, meet you in our room," Harry said as he quickly grabbed James and started off after Ginny gave him a kiss and a I love you, goodnight.  
  
"Mmm, what shall I do tonight. I know," Ginny thought as he headed for the bedroom knowing James would keep Harry occupied for at least a half an hour, especially since he took a late nap. Quickly, Ginny undressed, hopped in the shower to get out ten minutes later, and perform a quick drying spell on her hair. Naked to walked to Harry's drawer, picked out her favorite tie of his and put it on. Next, she went into the closet to find a pair of high heels that matched the tie and slipped them on. Lighting two candles on either side of the bed and extinguishing the rest, Ginny sat on the bed making sure the tie ran in between her two breasts, but covered her most intimate parts, and waited for Harry to come to their almost completely dark bedroom.  
  
"Geesh, Ginny. What'd you do, put Pepper-Up potion in that kid's food. And why are the lights," Harry said stopping before he could finish his thought, but leaving his mouth gaping open.  
  
"I thought I would dress up for this evening, but it seems to me, you need to change into something a little lighter," Ginny said getting up off the bed and walking slowly to Harry and started to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. When Harry tried to help and kiss her, Ginny leaned into his ear and whispered, "Its either my way or no way, tonight,"  
  
"I thought you said we could do whatever I want tonight?"  
  
"Oh, trust me. This will be what you want. First Rule, I am the boss. Second Rule, you don't do anything unless I tell you too. That includes touching, kissing, sucking, anything your little mind can think of. Third Rule, whatever I want goes," Ginny said as she continued to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and taking it all off.  
  
"Me thinks, your still wearing too much," Ginny whispered as her hand moved to remove his pants and slide them down along with his boxers, making sure to follow them down, allowing him to step out of them before, she slid her hands up his legs, "Hmm, I think someone's a little too excited about tonight."  
  
"Well, excuse me, you look damn sexy. I can't help myself," Harry said as Ginny led him to the bed and instructed him to lay down. "Sssh, Lie down, and no more talking." Ginny then moved to straddle Harry, leaning down to kiss his lips soft and quick leaving him no time to enjoy it. Instead her lips started trail kisses from his shoulder up his neck to his ear lightly nipping it between her teeth, switching sides, while her hand began to trail circles on his firm stomach before working their way lower and lower to where her body was straddled around his. Next, she detached her lips from him and moved her body to where she hovered her entrance right above him, then letting herself drop herself slowly to where his tip was just barely in her, then pulled back up. She continued this action a couple of more times before she leaned over and whispered, "Should I finish this?" as she grabbed his hands and held them above his head while allowing herself to slip all the way down on top of him. "Keep your hands there," Ginny added as she moved her hands down to his chest. Slowly she started a tantalizing rhythm, causing Harry to move his hands to grip her hips to try and quicken her pace.  
  
"Harry, no. I'm the boss,"  
  
"To hell with that," Harry said as he rolled them over so he was on top and began to thrust himself into her, one hand under her head, the other slipping down to stroke her swiftly. Ginny moved her legs to wrap around her letting her heels dig into his back.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Ginny asked through her pants.  
  
"Nmph," was the response she got as Harry kept up his two movements before pausing moving his hands to Ginny's legs and moved them up to his shoulders, readjusting both of them and waiting for Ginny to be fine in this new position.  
  
"Mmm, go ahead Har," Ginny whispered as Harry began to thrust into her again. Moans left both of their mouths and as the pace quickened, soon Ginny climaxed followed directly by Harry.  
  
As Harry disentangled themselves, he asked, "Did I disobey the boss?"  
  
"Yes, you naughty boy. I should put you in detention," Ginny chuckled.  
  
"It wasn't too rough?" Harry asked seriously as ran his fingers through her hair as he laid cuddled with her front to his.  
  
"I think I left marks on you, with both my heals and nails. I should be asking you," Ginny said as she ran her one hand down his chest resting just at his bellybutton.  
  
"That's ok. Believe me I don't mind at all," Harry said as he leaned over to kiss his wife rolling on top of her to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden a voice penetrated into the room.  
  
"Daddy," James voice was heard through the walls and resulted in Ginny chuckling.  
  
"Your son wants you," Ginny whispered as Harry grunted and rolled off of her to grab his boxers from the floor. Ginny followed him out of the bed and as Harry walked out the door she went and grabbed a t-shirt from one of his drawers. Harry returned a couple minutes later holding James.  
  
"So, Ginny. James heard some noises that woke him up and it scared him. Apparently, he's been up for awhile. I told him his Mum and Dad were playing a game, but it seems that wasn't a good enough explanation for him," Harry said as he walked toward his blushing wife on the bed, handing over their son, to her open arms. Where she promptly sat him in front of her.  
  
"See James, I'm alright, and so is Daddy. I guess we got a little too loud. I promise you'll never hear anything like that again from us. Now how about we go back to your room, and I'll sing you a song," Ginny said as she got out from under the covers and walked past Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you put up the charms?" Ginny asked when she walked back into the room some time later.  
  
"I was being the one seduced. And it was you who James heard."  
  
"But, it was you who made me do them,"  
  
"And the only," Harry said as he cast the proper charms over their room, "Better," he mumbled with a grin before pulling her down on top of him.  
  
*****  
  
It was a week later when the newlyweds were disturbed from their wedded bliss when during lunch an owl tapped on the window.  
  
"Damn, already," Harry said noticing the owl as he grabbed an owl treat and gave it to the owl after taking the parchment from its leg and promptly read it, showing a slight disgust as he set the letter to flames.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I have to go back to the States. For some reason the matter that I was sent to deal with before James' birthday didn't settle like I hoped, and me being away for as long as I have, has just made matters worse. This time they want me to be there until it completely clears up and I just don't know how long that will last."  
  
"Well, go, that's your job."  
  
"But, I don't know for how long I'll be gone and I don't want you to stay here by yourself. I can see if you can come with me, but if something happens I don't want you or James to get hurt. Maybe when I'm gone, you can stay at the Burrow with your parents," Harry suggested.  
  
"Absolutely not. I will stay here. We'll be fine. I need to find a nanny for James and then meanwhile, I need to find a job. Plus, there are millions of things I want to do to this place. I'll miss you, but I can keep busy. Just promise me to write, ok," Ginny said moving to kiss him on the cheek before cleaning up the dishes.  
  
"Dobby and Winky can do that."  
  
"Just because we have house elves, doesn't mean I'm an invalid," Ginny commented.  
  
"Let them clean it, this once. You can help me pack while James takes his nap," Harry said as he moved to Ginny on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Pack, hmm. What makes me think packing is not what we would be doing?"  
  
"Because it won't be," Harry commented as he turned and left the kitchen. Ginny defeated left the kitchen with a tired James on her hip. Quickly putting him to bed, Ginny resorted to the master bedroom to entertain Harry's antics.  
  
"So decided to come and watch me pack," Harry asked as he looked up from throwing things in his trunk when Ginny walked in and strolled over to sit on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, pack first or else you won't get it done. When do you have to leave?" Ginny asked while scooting to the head of the bed to lean up against.  
  
"My transportation leaves at 3 o'clock, so I need to leave here at about 2, to get through security. See now that we're married I can tell you some things. Such as at 2, I'll apparate to the London Airport. Go through security and travel by Muggle means until I reach my destination. Then, everyone there, knows I am a wizard, so..."  
  
"Harry, you're losing me. Just tell me the whole story not just bits and pieces."  
  
"Some problems in this world are just Muggle problems, just as some are just wizarding. However, there are some situations that arise, that affect all of us. Such as when Grindleward came to power in 1945 and both times Voldemort did. At the same time there where problems in the Muggle world. Those were both huge problems that couldn't be dealt with quickly. It took many years and many meetings between the wizarding and muggle world to come together to make decisions, as it was clear negotiations with the enemy were not going to happen,"  
  
"Ok, so where do you fit in to all this."  
  
"I serve as a mediator between the two worlds when conflicts come up. I negotiate until we come up with a solution, either a short-term resolution or like-wise. Mostly I do this outside of Britain. There's an area called the Middle-East that we work with a lot. There are conflicts there all the time, both with Muggles and Wizards. However, most of the time, we don't meet in the Middle-East, we meet in America. Because, in the Muggle World, they are like Britain in the Wizard world, hold the most power. The Middle- East conflict is what I was working with before and what they need me with now."  
  
"How in the world did you find out about this? Its not common knowledge," Ginny asked.  
  
"Right after Voldemort was killed, I was asked to appear before the International Wizard Council and they asked me whether or not I could do it, as the current negotiator was not very good and that I was respected by both sides. Remember back when Sirius was thought to be a felon, well the Muggles thought he was a felon too. Only their leaders knew he was a felon in our world not theirs. That's why, when I travel. I travel as a Muggle, because almost everyone outside the negotiation room doesn't know what or who I am. Once the door is closed, I can use my wand and be who I am, a wizard. Is that a good enough explanation?" Harry asked as he finished packing and came to join Ginny on the bed.  
  
"I guess, but there are still so many questions I have, like why you? Or what's the problem right now? And how do you know so much about what's happening?"  
  
"Why me, I don't know. But I like it, its different. It allows me to be a wizard, to help people, and to make sure that nothing horrible happens. What's the problem right now, umm in short, people are fighting over who land belongs to. I'll explain it to you later. And I know so much, because I studied both our History and Muggle. I read accredited newspapers in both our worlds from all over. Didn't you ever notice all the newspapers?"  
  
"I thought you hated history?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I did, until I realized that the history often repeats itself and you can learn how to deal with something in present day by realizing what people did wrong in the past. Why don't you read some of my Muggle books when I am gone, it will help to broaden your mind."  
  
"Ok, I will," Ginny said leaning over to kiss Harry and start what she came up to their room to do. An hour later, Harry walked dressed out of the bathroom followed by Ginny in a bathrobe, both of them still had wet hair.  
  
"I'm already late, so I'm going to go see James really quick and be off. Ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, write me," Ginny said.  
  
"I promise, but I can't really tell you what's happening, in case the letter gets intercepted. But read the books I have, and I promise to tell you everything when I get home," Harry said kissing Ginny quick before leaving the room to kiss James good-bye. Five minutes later, Harry was gone, and James and Ginny were the only wizards left in the Potter Place. 


End file.
